-take my hand and fly me to the moon
by Alnihan
Summary: They're young and in love. What could go wrong ? AU/OS
1. Chapter 1

Here is a One-Shot, if i get good response, i may continue by posting others. I'm full of ideas so i'm waiting in a corner your advices. Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

**.  
**

**We were dancing all night  
Then they took you away, stole you out of my life**

**.  
**

* * *

- What are you doing here ? All by yourself.

She does not glance around, she keeps staring at the water, underneath her feet.

- I am searching for a purpose.

He stole a glance at her face, she does not give anything away. _I am nothing, even if I am everything for you._

- A purpose. As in something to do in life ?

- Yes.

And she looks at him, baby blue eyes, golden locks and all – _I loved you through everything and you don't even care- _she can be her mirror but no.

- Well…

He stops talking, looks at the sea, at the grass and sits, _what will you do when I will be dead ? - Aren't you dead ?_, thinking.

- Do you have a job here ?

- No. I don't need money but I want to leave this country.

_I am free with you, you are all I need._

- Do you not like Australia ?

- I like it. I just want to go somewhere else.

He gazes at the sea, lets his eyes take all the beauty the world offers him. _Let me show you what the world has to offer._

- Where are you from ?

She talks to a stranger. And he does not bother her. She might like it a little.

- What made you think I am not from here ?

He knows that in her eyes a blur takes place.

- I don't know. Maybe the accent, it can help to, you know, guess you're not Australian.

- I moved a lot, I don't think I am really from somewhere.

- That's sad.

It is sad, he wants to say.

- Why ?

- I don't know. I am happy to be from somewhere, to have a place to go.

- But you are searching somewhere to go.

He states a fact, a single fact but he sees in her face a distortion, something that makes her face contorted in pain.

- Shit happens.

He smiles, dimples on the face, light in his eyes. His face seems to give her reason, it is enough for her, it seems to say "Hell yeah !".

- And you, what are you searching ? I mean, you are here, all by yourself.

She quotes him and he knows she wants to escape.

- I want more.

- More freedom ?

Her eyes are now focused on him, her head tilts on the left. She is intrigued.

- Why are you bringing freedom into the conversation ?

- I don't know.

She shrugs.

- Sometimes, things come out of my mouth and-

- You don't know why.

Blur in the eye. Pain on the face.

- I know that I know nothing. It's Socrate. I think, she adds.

- You study philosophy ?

- No. I just know that, you know, I don't know.

Light reaches her eyes. She is proud.

- it seems to be my sentence. I don't know. When shit happens. I can have a conversation using just this two sentences.

- Well, everybody has a gift, I presume.

- What's yours ?

A wicked smile takes place on his red, full lips.

- I am not telling you all my secrets.

Her stare falls on the sea.

- I've always wanted to catch water. When we have it in our hand, we think we get it but in the end, it slips out of our hands. Like knowledge, like memories. We hold at heart things that escape us, like they are the most important things in the world. We should let go. If things want to escape then be it.

She pauses. She breathes. She sits in the grass. She doesn't know what she is saying. But it seems important. _I wanted a family, they just didn't want me._

- I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm rambling like that. I am a liar, I mean I used to or whatever.

She huffs. She's tired. She don't know what to say. He sees it.

- I want more power.

She raises her head, stare in the sea, he answers.

- Why ? Is it really important ? I mean, if I have enough money to travel, I don't need more.

He smiles and shakes his head. _You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light._

- Maybe that's why you are you and I am me.

He playfully raises his eyebrows because she is looking at him.

- I've been told that the most powerful man in the world would be the one who knows all language.

- Do this sentence tend to prove something ?

- No. It just, you know, pops in my head. You don't have to believe all the shit that comes out of my mouth.

- You are interesting and everything that you say is.

- I don't know why I am saying this to you, all this truths because usually I'm just a liar and I don't control it, it just…

- I'll take a wild guess and say comes out of your mouth ?

- Yeah, be smart about it.

He laughs, a little. A smile reaches her lips, she doesn't know why.

- What are you going to do now ?

- I don't know and I don't believe that it's very important. I don't know what is going to happen to me, maybe I like it.

- Are you never afraid ?

- What should I fear ?

Proud daring blue eyes meeting amused greenish eyes.

- I don't know.

He answered quietly but the amusement was distinct in his voice.

- You've stole my line.

- Oh don't be like this, Caroline.

Her eyes open wild.

- I don't know you.

She pauses. Details his features, the serious look in his eyes,the crook of his neck.

- Do I ?

* * *

**.**

**Say you'll remember, say you'll remember**  
**I will love you till the end of time**

**.**

****_Lana Del Rey, Blue Jeans  
_

* * *

I really want to thank **queenofklaroline** who help me with my bad grammar and all this stuff. Thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and reviews :).**

* * *

**.**

**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**  
**I saw the life inside your eyes**  
**So shine bright, tonight you and I**  
**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**.**

* * *

She runs as fast as she can to catch her bus. She arrives at the bus stop and tries to catch her breath. She is going to die, she is pretty sure of it. I mean, her heart is beating like crazy and she thinks her legs are going to let her down. But all is well for now, thanks you for the concern.

She waits, she waits, she waits, and when is this bus going to arrive ?, she waits, looks at the clock, he should be here. He is here. She enters, says Hello to the driver because she is a polite girl, because her mum has always told her to say Hello. She put her earphones on, listening to Mumford and Son because she loves it – and her favorite actor loves them so it helps. She watches the clock, she waits, she sees the girl who is in her classes, she smiles at her and she lets her stare fall on the floor. She watches the clock, all over again, she is a control freak like that, they are at the station, finally she wants to groan. She escapes the bus, she walks fast and he is here. She sees him. She smiles.

He wore a black shirt, a pair of black jeans and he is in all black except his curls and his skin and his hands. She wants to add his smile but, well, she never sees him smile. She looks at him like a crazy girl and she likes to exaggerate, a lot, it's in her bloodstream. So yeah, she watches a guy who never looks at her, who never talks to her, he doesn't even glance at her. But it's okay, she makes the story in her head and when she will stop taking the bus, she will forget him. It's just a way to spend time, watching the sexy guy in the bus.

He is tall, he has a nice ass – really, really nice – and she loves it. The bus is here, she waits in front of the door and he is just behind her, she feels his body behind her, he is so tall, she is so tiny and small and she loves it because she feels protected. She enters the bus, she says hello – she is polite, remember – and she sits in the second seat after the conductor because she knows that he is going to sit just in front of her. And surprise, he sits in front of her. She listens to Katy Perry because it makes her feel good. Today is a good day, she has good grades, she even manages to have a A. Her phone vibrates and it is Elena, who has problems with her brothers – and by brothers Caroline means the guys that Elena plays. But Elena complains over and over again about how her life is complicated, about how Caroline's problems mean nothing. She knows, she really knows that Elena doesn't do it on purpose but it hurts all the same.

Nevertheless, Caroline is a good friend - always been and always will – so she asks "What's up ? What can I do ?" and now, she is genuinely worried. It is the same story Damon is a sexy bastard who says harsh words which happen to be true to Elena and Stefan is the kind guy who always understands. It is kind of pathetic but she loves Elena, she is her best friend and who cares about the hole her father left in her chest ? So she says don't worry, everything is going to be fine, no one judges you, everybody knows your situation is complicated, take your time Elena. She is not going to say you're breaking a family, you will break their hearts. She eats the skin off her thumb, she is a little upset.

She stops what she is doing. He is talking. On the phone. She tries to hear what he is saying. She wants to hear his voice. Maybe it will stop her stupid obsession.

- I know. Yes. I know, he whispers.

He has an accent. He has a fucking accent. Well, she is screwed, the guy is perfect, what can she do about this ? She sighs and she sees his face in the window. His brows are furrowed, he is handsome.

- I will be with you soon, Bekah. No, i.. Right.

He doesn't speak after, he seems to be listening at this "Bekah" and then he closes his phone. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. She sighs. Again. Of course he has a girlfriend, waiting for him at home. She is so stupid, nobody can be interested in someone as shallow as her and Elena is here with boys fighting all over her. She lets her head fall on the window slowly, without noise and listens to the music " I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground." Guess what, Tyler is not here and Matt was never in love with her. She is lying in the cold, far away from her daddy. She arrives in Mystic Falls and she gets up and pushes the button signaling to the driver that this is the moment for her to stop. She is standing in the alley, next to Sexy Guy but she doesn't glance. Nope buddy, not a chance. The bus stops, she advances, glances at the driver to say good bye and sees that Sexy Guy is looking at her. She gets out and stops herself to do a happy dance in the street.

* * *

- You should definitely trip over your foot and fall on him !

- I am so not doing that. Are you crazy ? I mean, I am sure your crazy boyfriend would laugh but no Lexi, I am so not doing that.

She looks at the blonde, Lexi is crazy and so funny. She doesn't know her for very long, she is in College, far away from Mystic Falls and all her childhood friends.

- Or you can just say Hi to him and it is done.

Rose shrugs and keeps writing her essay. Lexi rolls her eyes playfully and Caroline smiles. She has a lot of fun with these two.

- I can't, I will die from embarrassment. But I can pay a guy to break his face and save him !

They look at each other and try to contain their laughter because they are in the library. People glare at them so they take their bags and leave to the cafeteria. Caroline needs her cappuccino, Lexi her cookie and Rose thinks too much about her stupid regime. She is already perfect but, well, she always ends up taking a little piece of a cookie.

- I mean, the guy can't be that good-looking. Obviously, you are just being horny.

Rose scoffs and sits at the table.

- I am not going to eat, I am too fat.

- Really Rose ? You are already skinny, what do you have to lost, a bone maybe ?

Lexi raises an eyebrow and puts her bag on the table. Rose turns her head, ignoring Lexi.

- Fine, be stubborn, i will grab you something, groans Lexi.

The two girls walk to the counter.

- You should really talk to this guy. I am serious. Luka is the best thing that happened to me, I swear.

Caroline plays a little with her fingers.

- I don't know, I am not the girl who talks to random guy.

- You are such a disappointment, exhales Lexi smiling.

The boy behind the counter hands them two cookies and a cappuccino, smiling at them. They head to the table where Lexi puts the cookie in front of Rose.

- For you, it counts me an arm, eat it.

Rose 'eyes devour it but she makes a pout. Lexi sits and rolls her eyes.

- You are so full of it. Anyway, the news is : Caroline does not want to talk to Bus Boy. It's so sad.

- You are a drama queen, states Rose, mouth full of cookies, staring at Lexi.

* * *

She is so not in a good mood. It is raining, she has her ballerina and it is sinking and her hair is wet whereas she spent one hour straightening it. And if that was not enough, she was late this morning so she couldn't find anything and she had to put on sweatpants because, well she already had said it, she was late and now she is pissed off. So yes, she was walking to the bus stop dressed like a garbage bag. She waits, glaring at the rain. It was so not going to be a good day. The bus arrives, she enters, says hello to the driver, turns around and sees that the bus is full. Just her luck. She advances a little, the bus starts and sexy guy is here. She just doesn't believe her luck, he has to see her like this. He turns around and smiles at her, in fact, it is just a move of the lips but she can interpret, and he takes his bag with him, letting the seat next to him vacant. She can't believe that the only time he gives her attention is when she looks like a potato bag. She tries to smile and water falls from her hair and goes to drip on her sweatpants. A paper appears in front of her face. She looks at Sexy Guy, he has greenish eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. She closes her mouth and turns her head, taking the paper. She wipes the water on her head, on her forehead and growls. It is just her luck.

- Thanks, she whispers, not daring to look at him.

- It was my pleasure, love.

The accent. It was going to kill her, she could bet on it. She opens her bag, searching for her iPod. Please don't tell her she had forget it ? Is it just the worst day ever ? Minus Sexy Guy of the bus. She huffs, closes her bag and stares at her lap. She glances at him, he is watching the windows, the landscape streaming, earphones on. She glances at her lap and takes her phone. Two messages, one from Lexi, one from Elena. She opens Elena's first. She feels bad about the brothers, it is going to be the motto of the day. Awesome. She vaguely responds, it is starting to bore her. She opens Lexi's. She is writing nonsense about cartoon and musics and guys and Luka. She smiles a little, talks about her shitty day, does not mention the Sexy Guy because he can have a glimpse of the message and it would be so embarrassing. She puts her phone on her lap, lets her head fall back and smiles a little. Lexi makes her happier with her silliness. Some texts later, they arrive at the train station and she gets up and looks back, catching Sexy Guy's eyes and smiles. He smiles a little and she swears on M&M's that he has dimples. He was just created to torture her. Yes. Sexy Guy is magical like that, get over it already. She can't stop smiling.

* * *

- I know, Lexi. I was so shocked, I couldn't believe how he is And he has dimples a-

- Miss Forbes, am I interrupting your conversation ?

- As a matter of fact, yes. However, I am sorry to interrupt your lesson.

She smiles brightly and takes her pen, ready to write. The teacher lets it slip, it doesn't matter. Like it doesn't matter that her hair looks like hell, that her sweatpants makes her look fat, that she doesn't have her iPod and that her phone's power will soon be over – yes, she has a Blackberry and she loves it.

* * *

She sits at the bus stop, all the seats are taken, she waits, puts her earphones in. She loves her new dress, it's bright and yellow and sunny. "I'm walking on sunshine and don't it feel good."She waits for the bus, she rubs her arms, she is cold, a little. And she knows she should have taken a jacket as her Mum says but she thinks that if she wears bright sunny clothing then the day is going to be sunny. It can be possible, don't laugh at her.

- May I take this seat ?

She raises her eyes, meeting greenish ones. She nods her head up and down, puts her bag on her lap. He sits next to her, she inhales – because she is crazy curious – and she smells him. He smells like joint, smoke and perfume – maybe cologne she is not sure – but she loves it. He smells good but she is just going to be happy. Bright like sunshine.

The bus is here, she gets up, he gets up too, lets her pass in front of him – is he also a gentleman ? – and they wait a little. She stops her music. She wants to talk to him.

- Excuse me, she asks, turning her head toward him.

He pops up toward her, eyebrows raised. He tilts his head to the left, staring at her.

- How are you ?

She wants to slaps herself. Why did she say this ? He looks confused.

- I am good. Thanks for your.. hum.. concern ?

It seems like a question as if he doesn't know what he was supposed to say.

- Your welcome. I just wanted to thank you again because my day wasn't so good when you helped me last week and, well, thank you.

She smiles and enters the bus, says hello to the driver and sits.

- May I ?

He designates the seat next to her and she nods. He sits, smiles, dimples on his cheeks. She stares at the back of the seat in front of her, she knows that he doesn't like to talk. It is not a problem. It is a good day, she wants to talk to him.

- Are you cold ? she asks.

He wears a white shirt with black jeans and that's all. He raises his head fast and looks at her.

- No, I am good.

He smiles, deepened his dimples. He takes things out of his bag and she concentrates on her outside surroundings. He doesn't want to talk. Whatever. Smoke, weed and cologne are her favourite smells, it is law, now. She waits, watching the landscape – the same over and over again – texting Elena and Bonnie and Lexi. It is her clue to leave, she turns a little and Sexy Guy gets up, raising the left side of his mouth in a playful way, tendering her a piece of paper. She takes it, smiles brightly at him and passes by him, inhaling.

- Have a nice one, she says.

She leaves the bus, she opens the paper and it's her. Her with water all over her face, with the brightest smile on her face, beautiful. He sketches her beautifully, a picture of her she never catches in the mirror. She thought it was the worst day to meet him and in the bottom of the paper is a note. She stops breathing. **Thank you. Klaus.**

Klaus. It is his name. It is magnificent, it fills her heart and even a little hole in her chest, the one her own father made. Someone thinks she looks like that, someone is actually seeing her like that. She feels wings on her back. Nobody ever makes her believe she was beautiful. Sure she was not ugly, but nobody ever tells her she was beautiful. She closes her eyes, she inhales and she can swear that there is her favourite smell in the air.

* * *

The drawing is next to her mirror where she examines herself every morning and when she feels like she is not enough, she looks at it and she feels a wave of confident. It is her magic potion, her secret.

* * *

She is late, she knows it is his hour to take the bus but she is going miss it if she keeps walking so slow. She hurries because she can't miss it. She has to see him and show him how grateful she is. Because it gives her hope for the future and it is more than anybody has ever done for her. She runs because she is so late and she thinks that she is going crazy, that it is just a guy, that she is so shallow that a simple drawing makes her stupid, tripping all over herself. She catches the bus, says hello to the driver and tries to let her stare fall on Klaus. And fails. She is disappointed, she sits just behind the driver. The bus sets out and she knows he never is going to show up. Anyway, she will wait.

- May I ?

She thinks she is dreaming but she turns her head anyway – because even if it is a dream she wants to see his perfect face – and here he is, breathing sharply as he has been running. She takes her bag, puts it on her laps and stares at him while he sits.

- I am Caroline, she eventually says when he looks at her.

His eyebrows pucker and he stares at his bag, takes something and she deflects her stare, their moment is gone, he wants to be all alone in his bubble and it's okay.

She finds another drawing in her hand when she leaves the bus. It is her, in her sunny dress and in the bottom is written :**Light of the day, Bright like the sun**. Nothing can be better – maybe his lips on her, a girl can dream.

* * *

- You are so skilled, I find you impressive in fact.

- Really ?

His voice is low, his tone surprised. She smiles because he doesn't seem to want to go in his bubble.

- Yes. I love your drawing, even if I'd rather prefer it to be on other subject.

She giggles and looks at him. He is handsome, so bright, so dark. His scent is all over her, she loves it. He shifts a little, his t-shirt tightening over his shoulders. He is lean but he seems strong.

- My apologies if it makes you uncomfortable.

- No, it is not what I mean. I just don't really like to see me usually but your drawings are so …

She wants to go on about how much she loves his work but she sees that she makes him uncomfortable now.

- I am sorry. Your work is perfect, that is all you have to know.

- Can I keep drawing you ? he asks suddenly after a pause.

He caught her off guards and she watches him, not knowing what to say.

- Yes but I am not going to pose so as to allow you to draw me.

He smiles and it is her favourite. His lips pursed a little, so shy, so handsome. Her heart melts a little and when he lowers his head, she can see bruise on his collarbone, a little. She feels a cold on her spine, she observes the way he lowers his head, he seems so shy but he carries a puissance with him, something strong.

- I am drawing form memory usually, not really a problem for me.

- Why are you taking the bus ?

- I'm going to work, like you I suppose.

- Actually, I'm going to College. Where do you work ?

He scratches the back of his neck.

- I am a carpenter, I work on roofs. What are you studying ?

- English. Aren't you too young to work ?

She can't stop herself to ask. He seems like a boy who needs a hot chocolate, not a man who plays with his life on roof. It explains the bruise on his collarbone, however.

- No. I am a big boy.

He winks at her and she can't stop herself to see an innuendo. She is such a pervert.

- I am just worried. Isn't it dangerous ?

His smile is less playful, more forced.

- I am tough, more than you think.

- As long as I have my drawings, I won't complain. It's a promise.

He takes his sketchpad and starts to draw.

* * *

One day, when the rain falls on the window like it will never stop, she asks.

- Does it bother you ?

He doesn't ask questions but by the way he raises his eyebrows, she knows.

- Me talking to you.

A silent oh escapes his lips – his perfect full red lips – and his pencil stops scratching the paper.

- No. You are different.

She wants to ask more questions but really what does she have to ask ?

- How was work today ? I mean, with all this rain.

- Good. I like the rain.

- And what do you love ?

- My apologies but I don't fully understand your question.

- You always like thing, never love.

- I love my family and soccer.

- Do you have siblings ?

- Three. And you ?

- None. I envy you.

He smirkes and shakes his head.

- You tell that now, but wait to spend one day with Bekah and the only thing you will want to do is run away.

He laughs and it is calm, low and it is sweet. But she sees, the warning in his demeanour, the way his body is starting to distance itself from her.

- And when did you start smoking ?

He looks surprised but she can't say if it is because she knows he smokes or if it is because she changes the subject so fast.

- Too long for remember.

- Are you a Grandpa or something like that ? I am just curious.

- About what ? he asks finally after a moment – moment when he was trying to draw something.

- What does it bring you ?

- Calm. Reconfort. I don't know.

- Sorry, I am bothering you with my incessant question.

She smiles but her eyes are sad. Because it is what her father always tell her – Stop bothering me with your question. You know nothing. – and it is what put salt on her wound, increasing the hole. She lets her eyes fall on her laps, tears in her eyes. She is so weak, she has to be strong but is is so difficult.

- I think it is my turn to question you.

Her ? She doesn't know what he has to ask, her life is quite boring.

- Why did you choose English ? for your degree I mean.

Her eyes opens wild a little. He caught her off guard. Again.

- I think that all words have a meaning for a reason and that, if we know precisely this meaning, we can access at a whole new world. That all is a question of interpretation. I don't know if you read East of Eden but they talk about it and I think it is pretty awesome. And I'm rambling like a Grandma. Sorry.

- No, no, don't apologize. I find it very interesting. And yes, I read it, he adds with a smile.

She realizes he had read a lot of classics, he gets a lot of references she makes.

- You were not bound to be a carpenter, right ?

He raises an eyebrow, a playful expression on the face.

- What do you mean ?

- You know what I mean. You know a lot of things, you have a big culture.

- So because I am good with my hands, I can't big cultured. That's not very kind, you know.

He puts an hand to his heart, an hurtful expression on the face.

- You are so funny, she stats sarcastically. That is so not what I wanted to say and you perfectly know it.

He smiles, dimples on cheeks, before seriousness spread all over his face.

- I wanted to be an artist but it was not going to pay so I choose to be carpenter, it still is creation. I guess.

He shrugs and she can see it is difficult for him to admit it.

- When I was little I wanted to be a princess. I guess we are both disappointed.

He smiles and keeps drawing.

* * *

**You already are a princess, sweet Caroline.**

* * *

She speeds up because it is one of Klaus' day and she can't lose it. The bus is here, she enters and he is not here. Not. Here. She huffs and sits. Maybe he is going to appear like the other time. The bus starts and there is no chance that he comes now. Worst day ever. She is so disappointed that she can cry. But no, she is strong. He is going to be here tomorrow, maybe he has a day off, that's all.

* * *

He doesn't come the day after.

* * *

He doesn't come the day after. She is worried.

* * *

He doesn't come the day after. She is more worried.

* * *

He doesn't come the day after. She is worried sick because it is the week end and it is going to be one week without him.

* * *

He doesn't come the day after.

- May I ?

She turns her head, mouth opened.

- No ! Where were you ?

He is watching her, a blank expression on the face.

- I was sick, I couldn't go to work.

- What are you waiting for? Sit !

She points the seat and huffs. He sits, carefully.

- I caught the flu, I couldn't get out of my bed.

- You could have told me !

She is staring at him, angry.

- I don't understand.

- I was worried, okay ? I thought you had fell from your roofs or something worse. Maybe you were dead !

He smiles.

- Are you laughing at me ?

- No, of course not. I'm pleased, you miss me.

He cocks an eyebrow and her face flushes red. He stares at the window.

- Whatever.

* * *

She can't smile now that she is watching her Mum's text. "I won't be home tonight, see you tomorrow night. Kiss, Mum."Of course, Mum, not a problem. She is never with her, she is always alone at home but tonight they were supposed to watch TV together, eating a TV plate. But no, her job had called so Caroline has to say Yes Mum, No problem, I will be good and alone.

- Come to my home ?

He raises his eyebrows and chuckles.

- I don't think you want me to go to your home, sweetheart.

She rolls her eyes.

- What's the point to ask if I don't want ?

- Don't know. You tell me.

- Please. My mom works all night and I don't want to be alone all this time.

- How long do you want me to stay ?

- As long as you want.

- Desperate much ?

- Shut it.

She crosses her arms. He is high, she sees it in his eyes and in the way he talks and makes fun of her. She loves this side of him.

- I am in no hurry so as long as I can.

- We will see.

She smiles sweetly and looks out the window. She knows he loves to draw when he is high, more than usual

It is the moment to stop, he gets up, let her pass by him but, this time, he follows her. She says good bye to the driver and she wants to hug him because hello, Klaus is coming in her home. They walk until they are at her doorstep, she unlocks her door enters and lets her bag fall next the door. She goes to the kitchen and turn around.

- Do you want something to eat ?

- Sure, he smiles.

She puts the bread in the toaster.

- Can I smoke ?

Her mother would have said no, too bad she is at work.

- Sure.

She takes the bread out of the toaster. She takes the butter in the fridge and smears it on the bread, after she takes the chocolate powder and displays it on the butter. She takes the two huge slice and walks to the sofa, putting it on the coffee table, next to Klaus' work – or joint as you like. She observes the way he licks the paper and all her inside goes crazy.

- Smells good.

- Can I ?

He turns toward her after finishing his work.

- Can you what ?

- Smoke.

- Not cig, you know.

- I know.

He purses his lips and scans her face. Whatever he finds seems good because he nodded. He takes out the fire of his pocket and brings the joint to his lips. Her lips are going to be at the same place his are. She cannot breath and she watches with fascination the way he burns the paper. He inhales eyes closed and expires, smiling. He leads it to her, she takes it and places it on her lipes.

- Take a breath, keep it a little in your mouth and swallow.

She does as he said and she cannot help but cough. He smiles a little and it is the cutest thing she has ever seen.

- Take an other. In two or three, you'll stop coughing.

She does as he said and it works. She smiles at him and she wants to kiss his lips so bad. She remembers suddenly the toasts and it makes her laugh. He has a wicked smile, watching her. She grabs one and takes a bite. She moans because the moment is perfect,.this taste is perfect, the weed is perfect, Klaus is perfect. She thinks about Elena and it doesn't even bother her. She shows her toast just in front of Klaus' mouth.

- Want a bite ?

He smiles and bite in her toast, where her tooth have been, where her tongue have been. She wants to dance but, first, she has to finish her toast. They eat because he takes his toast finally.

- How is Elena ?

- Why are we talking about her ?

- Don't know. Wanted to talk.

She laughs like there is no tomorrow, it scratches her belly.

- You never want to talk.

- Well, now i want.

- Why don't we talk about your friend ?

- Which one ?

- Don't know.

- Last time Kol said that when you're high, you're increasing your number of cells' brain. Marijuana who do that.

- Does this mean i'm getting more intelligent at each second ?

- Yep.

- Oh.

She gets up and puts mtv, listening music is always that good. She starts moving because she has an energy rush and she closes her eyes and she feels so good.

- Do you have some whiskey ?

She opens her eyes, glances at him and goes to the kitchen. She rolls her eyes at him but can't help loving all of him.

- Is there a sin you don't have ?

She grabs the bottle and toss it to him from the doorstep. She sees his wicked smile and puts her hand on her ears.

- I don't want to know. Got it ?! She adds before pointing him.

He makes this thing with his mouth that says "as you wish but it's a shame" and she rolls her eyes. He opens the bottle and glances at her.

- No glass ?

- Be a man. So Kol is your best friend ?

He was taking a big gulp but her question caught him off guard and he can't help but cough. She smiles, keeps dancing, watching him. She wants to lick the whiskey at the corner of his mouth. She comes near him, advances her hand and takes with her finger the single drop near his mouth. He is looking straight at her with wonder as she licks her finger.

- So Kol ?

She smiles when she sees the confusion on his face. She is happy with herself, if she could, she would tap her on the back.

- Don't have a best friend. He's cool and smokes so we hang out.

- All this feelings are overwhelming you know, she says sarcastically.

He smiles, takes an other gulp, glances at the joint on the table. He stops smoking it after Caroline began dancing.

- Like whiskey ? he asks.

- No.

- Why did you taste it ?

- Wanted to taste you.

She is too high to know what she is saying, she does not have any filter.

- All you have to do is ask, sweetheart.

She leans closer to him, her nose near his, she closes her eyes and takes a breath. Her favourite smell in the air.

- Sweet Jesus, you smell so good, she whispers.

He chuckles. She can fell his breath on her lips but she wants to enjoy him, his proximity.

And someone knocks on the door. She curses, it's fucking unbelievable ! She gets up, goes to the door and opens it angrily. It's Elena. Of course, it is Elena.

- What ? She practically screams.

Elena's eyes are wide opened.

- I heard that your mother is working tonight so I thought I came keep you company. I know how much you hate to be all alone.

Caroline softens. Elena is her best friend since kindergarten and even if it is difficult to remember it with all this drama-Salvatore, Elena knows her and is here when it is important.

- No it is okay. I am with a friend from the bus. Call you tomorrow ?

She smiles brightly, mirroring Elena.

- No problem, have fun.

She waves and Elena is in her car. She closes the door and goes back on the sofa. Klaus is laying on it, feet on the coffee table, head back. She smiles and sits on his laps, facing him, one thigh on each side of his hips. His eyes open up, greenish in her blue ones. He smiles a little.

- So where were we ? He asks softly, gazing at her lips, one hand on her hips.

She smiles wildly, leans closer, touching his nose.

- Here, I think.

She still has her eyes opened, like him. She closes them and licks his lips. She wants to smile when she feels him tightening his grip on her hips but she doesn't have the time, he is already devouring her. She loves all of him.

* * *

**.**

**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**  
**We're like diamonds in the sky**  
**You're a shooting star I see**  
**A vision of ecstasy**

**.**

_Rihanna, Diamonds_

* * *

- Snow Patrol, set the fire to the third bar

- Aly & AJ, walking on sunshine

- John Steinbeck, East of Eden

**Thanks to queenofklaroline, she is gold in FanfictionWorld.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review ! ;)**

* * *

**.**

**C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie**

**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré, pour la vie.***

**.**

_Edith Piaf, La Vie en Rose_

* * *

She is watching, from afar. Watching the way his head lowers, eyes on the floor. His father is screaming at him, she can see it through the window. She feels tears in her eyes as she sees them on his cheeks as well. She cannot believe what is happening to him, why it is happening. Parents are supposed to love you no matter how stupid, how ugly, how impulsive, how much of a freak you are. They are not loved by their father, they are forgotten by their mother and now this. She cannot accept it. She walks to the front door and opens it.

- well, if it isn't the little whore herself, says Mikael casually, a smile on his lips.

- Hello, Mister Mikaelson. Nice to see you too.

- What are you doing here ? Get out, hisses Klaus.

Klaus is pushing her behind him. What is she doing ? She can't come in and talk like that to Mikael. Klaus doesn't want her to be destroyed by Mikael's hands, to be destroyed at all.

- He doesn't have the right to scream at you like that, she hisses, clearly angry.

- He is my son, isn't it ? I talk to him as I please. You should go home instead of sticking your nose in my business, little whore.

- Leave her alone, groans Klaus, jaw clenched.

Mikael chuckles, watching them. His boy protecting the girl who is wreaking havoc in his plan.

- Are you giving me an order, boy ?

His voice is cold, she feels a cold on the back of her neck. He scares her but she can't let Klaus deal with this alone. She lets her fingers slip in his hand and tightens her grip. You are not alone.

- Go home Caroline, I will deal with him, he whispers, never letting his gaze leave Mikael's.

- Yes, Caroline, listen to my bastard boy.

She feels his body tense, she will not let go of him.

- I am going home but not without Klaus.

She leads him to the front door, opens it and they are outside. They walk, without glancing at the doorstep where Mikael is watching them. She knows he does not want to make a scandal, after all, he is the kind man who takes the bastard son in his arms and accept him as his son. Liar, she wants to scream. Life would be easier for all of them if Mikael just gave into one his tantrum and denied Klaus. But, secretly, she is thankful, if Mikael wouldn't have accepted Klaus as his son, she would never have met him. Maybe you win the love of your life when you have lost your parents. Maybe it is karma : you have shitty parents but you have Klaus. She is happy with that, however she cannot ask Klaus what he thinks about her theory. She is too afraid he would prefer having his parents.

He leans closer to her ear, kisses the spot behind it.

- Thank you.

* * *

He is sleeping next to her, peacefully. She is on her side watching. She cannot explain how much she loves him. She loves him so much that it hurts sometimes. Her body is aching from his sigh. He is so handsome, so magnetic. She has known him since he arrived when she was fourteen. She talked to him since she was fourteen and an half. She loved him since she was fourteen and an half and a day. It started as a crush on his accent but then, he slowly opened up to her, she fell for him. He was her first kiss, her first lover and her only love. She grabs his t-shirt of the floor and wears it.

It smells so good.

- What are you doing ? He groans, his voice sleepy.

- I am trying to finally get up after all this sex you gave me.

She giggles at the end of the sentence, she can't help herself.

- Such a tease, he whispers.

- Klaus ?

He turns toward her, opening his slightly eyes.

- Do you think we will be happy together ?

He smiles.

- Away from here. Of course.

He grabs her hands.

- You and my family, you are all I have.

- I will never leave you.

- I know.

And for her, it's like an I love you.

* * *

- I love you.

She does not glance at him, keeps listening to his breath, staring at the bright sky. He takes her wrist in his hands and she feels him drawing on her, making his own mark and she doesn't move. She smiles and closes her eyes. Later, he is back on his back, laying in the grass, lost in the forest, protected from Mikael. She puts up her wrist and stares at it.

On her milky white skin, in black, there is a sign and when she brings her wrist near her eyes, she sees that the mark is made with K and C. Like Caroline and Klaus.

- What's this sign ?

She furrows her brows, it is weird.

- No, it is the infinity sign in mathematics.

He is a quiet, as always. She grabs his fingers and comes closer, her nose against his shoulder. She inhales, he smells like rain, man, wood. He smells good.

- I am always with you.

* * *

- I just don't understand. He is just so quiet. If Stefan wasn't talking to me I would be crazy.

Caroline rolls her eyes. What does she know ? Her parents are perfect, she has a funny little brother and a boyfriend who loves talking, about himself mostly. But she loves Klaus for reasons, for billions.

- I don't need him to talk to know, Elena.

She seems to be doing that all the time, trying to explain what love is. Trying to explain that if you know someone, like really know, by heart, you do not need him to justify all his movements, to explain all his thoughts. You just know. To be honest, sometimes she needs him to talk but she can mostly understand all his imperfection without him saying a word.

- I just don't understand. I want you to be happy not with complications filling your head.

Elena has a kind smile and Caroline keeps thinking. Talking to him is so easy and he knows what is happening in her head without she has to say a word.

- It's so easy actually, I mea-

- Is that a tattoo ?

She follows Elena's stare on her wrist. She can't believe he actually made it on her wrist, telling her it was infinite. He loves her, she is sure of it.

- No. Klaus drew it.

Elena frowns and furrowed her brows.

- It's a mathematic sign, right ? she states.

- Infinite.

- At least, he makes you learn something in mathematics, jokes Elena.

Caroline smiles because Elena finally gets it. Klaus completes her, he makes her perfect, perfect for him. He doesn't change her, it is not how it works but he teaches her something, they exchange all they have with each other.

- I think about making it permanent.

- You mean as a tattoo ?

She nods. Klaus on her skin, always and forever, even when he will leave her.

- What does Klaus think about it ?

She grabs her lip between her teeth. Does he want it forever ? Like she wants him ?

- I didn't talk to him about it. Maybe tomorrow. He did it this afternoon. He had to go, Rebekah needed him.

- You don't know the recent news ! shouts Elena.

She raises her eyebrows. What does Elena know that she doesn't ?

- Rebekah hangs out with Damon. I mean she is what ? Sixteen ?

Elena scoffs, sipping on her coffee.

- She is two years younger than Klaus so yes, sixteen, remarks absently Caroline.

- He is twenty. It's gross, you should tell that to klaus.

Caroline can't believe it. Elena had always found Klaus weird and creepy and now she wants him to be a good big brother. Using Klaus' hatred for Damon to get her stupid revenge is low, especially for Elena.

- I am not going to send Klaus on a murdering rampage on your brother in law, Elena.

She rolls her eyes. She knows that Elena wants Damon but she can't wish for him to be hurt and unhappy – as well as Rebekah - just to be sure he is not leaving her. It is not fair, it is not love. It is possessiveness. Love is selfless, love wants the happiness of the one.

- Elena, doesn't destroy Rebekah on the way. She does not need that.

- I don't know what to do, he is always on my mind, Stefan too, I don't know what to do. And he parades with her, he wants to make me jealous. And I am so angry with me, with her, with him, even with Stefan.

Caroline grabs Elena's hands.

- Maybe Damon is just trying to move on, to try to be happy and let you be happy.

Elena's grip tightens on her hand.

- I am so jealous of you and Klaus sometimes when we see you in the street, you both are shining of happiness, sharing glances, just being next to each other and you are.. I cannot explain how much you both sweat happiness just by being next to each other.. It is crazy. And I know it is horrible but sometimes I wish you were as unhappy as I am.

Caroline does not move, does not leave. She stays, smiles, says all is going to be okay.

Later, when Klaus climbs to her window, she hugs him tightly, letting her tears fall.

- How can my best friend wish to see me unhappy ? Who does that ?

He tightens his grip, kissing her hair, sitting on the edge of her bed.

- Nobody deserves you, my love. I wish we could leave this town.

- You are leaving, she sobs.

It breaks his heart, he does not want to leave. And she thinks about Mikael who moved all over the world every four years.

- I want to leave with you, he whispers.

He wipes away her tears with his thumb.

- Just you and me. We can leave in the sunset, laughing together on .. What is the name of this song you listened all the bloody time when you were fifteen ?

She laughs and hits him on the chest.

- Love story, she mumbles.

It makes him laugh harder but silently. He falls back on her bed, trembling with laughter.

- Yeah, laugh all you want Mr Blink89.

- Blink182 love. And I am not ashamed, it is a good group, I still have one cd somewhere.

She falls next to him. He seems to be searching for it in his room and it is so him to keep an old disc that he does not even listen anymore.

- I cannot find you a default, it seems.

He runs smoothly the tip of his fingers against her collarbone.

- Of course you can. (He clears his throat.) You are so stubborn, Klaus. Can't you just accept that you are wrong Klaus ? Are you j-

She puts her hand on his mouth.

- Fine, she snaps. I can.

- So where were we ?

She smiles, thinking about their games. Asking each other about their dreams, their hopes.

- What will you visit first in Paris ?

- With or without you ?

- So you'll go to the Moulin Rouge. You are such a gentleman, she huffs.

- Well, I am a man but if you were with me, I'll bring you at the Champs-Élysées.

- Promise ?

- I swear.

He kisses her, he is suddenly on top of her, his lips on her neck.

- You are so beautiful, he whispers.

She smiles and she stares in his eyes, his beautiful green ones. She raises her head and devours his lips. Nothing is better than him.

* * *

- Did you take a bath yesterday ?

- Of course, she huffs, placing nervously a lock of her blond hair behind her hear.

She is trying to find the good dress in this shop and Klaus keeps bothering her with his questions. But it is ok, it is him, he can do all he wants.

- Why do you still have the mark on your wrist ?

- You mean the thing that proves I am a death eater ? Well, this shit doesn't go easily.

He gives her the look, the one who mean " I am deadly serious". She huffs, again.

- I want to keep it. Always.

- It's a drawing, it is going to fade you know.

- I know. I am going to see a tattooist, make it stay forever.

- Caroline, I can draw it on your wrist every day if you want.

She lets her head fall, looking on the floor.

- And who will draw it when you will be gone ? she whispers.

He sighs, placing his fingers under her chin.

- If I could, I would never leave you. I swear.

- I love you, I don't want to forget you, ever. You are the most important person in my life. I want it.

She has tears in her eyes, his greenish ones scan her face. He finally sighs and kisses her cheeks.

- Alright. I am going with you.

He takes her hand, kisses her knuckles and leads her out of the shop. What he'll do for her. They find a tattooist in an alley, it is where Klaus' brother had made his and he had found the guy amazing. They enter, the room is quiet. They sit, they wait.

- Two months, it is too short.

- I know, love. I will be back as soon as I can.

- What can I do for you sweethearts ?

Klaus gets up and extends his hand.

- I am Kol's brother, he speaks highly of your talent, I thought you could make us a tattoo.

The man smiles, he is full of tattoos. Caroline finds it too much but she doesn't give it a lot of attention. Klaus had said "us", not her.

- I remember him, funny guy. Show me what you want and I'll tell you.

He grabs Caroline's wrist and places it between them.

- I want this, on my wrist.

- And I want the same on the same place.

She steps in the conversation because Klaus is talking to prevent her to do it. What does he think, she walks miles for him, some bites on her wrist are nothing. Klaus' presence is enough to heal her anyway. The man looks at her, smile on his lips. She is not a doll, she is strong.

- Tattoo for the two of us. Please, he adds.

She shots him a glance, slides her hands in his, intervenes their fingers. Her love for him is growing inside of her, expanding its ramifications in all her body, in an endless conquest. He is going to leave her, she knows it, he always does. But he will never forget her, she will always be the scratch he cannot make go, the picture always in the back of his mind, the mark on his wrist. She has infected his heart, his soul and now she will invade his body. She is always going to be here, with him, even when he will hate her, when he won't want to talk to her, when he will be angry.

He tightens the grip on her fingers as the man tells them to follow him. He doesn't want to see her getting hurt. He just cannot accept it. She is here, smiling brightly at him, leading him to the room when he will get this tattoo to show her how much he cares even if he can't express it. It is stuck in his mind, in his eyes, at the tip of his tongue, in the way he holds her tiny hands, in the way he stares at her when she is sleeping, at the way he stays with her. It is stuck like he is. Stuck with her.

* * *

She is in her bedroom, at her desk, working on her mathematics homework that her mother compelled her to do. Because she doesn't understand mathematics, she barely passes the test last year and her mother can't stand a failure so she has to work on it. To be perfect little Caroline that her mother can stand. Klaus is on her bed and if she didn't know him, she wouldn't know he is here. Because Klaus knows how to make himself forget.

- I'm never gonna leave this room. I cannot understand a damn thing.

She lets her pencil fall and puts her head on her arm, letting her hair fall.

She feels his lips on her hair, at the top of her head.

- Of course not. Show me.

She raises her head, pushes her book toward him and looks at his face. He is so handsome, she can spend her time watching him breath.

- It is not that complicated, just a little tricky, love.

Or listening to his voice. His accent, the way he gives to a word a whole new meaning. She can listen his voice talking about Wall Street and she will find it the most interesting thing ever.

- Caroline, you are not listening.

- I am. I just don't understand a word.

He spend an hour, patiently explaining her this stupid exercise.

So much for the impatient and impulsive child, Mikael.

* * *

- Is it a tattoo ? Christ, Caroline, tell me it is not permanent !

Her Mum is screaming at her and she does not want to hear it. She is eighteen.

- It is a real one, yes.

- You marked your body forever ?

- Well, yeah.

Her mother grabs her wrist and Caroline wants to snap. It's just Klaus and me, it doesn't concern you, leave us alone. But she lets her mother examine it.

- What does it even mean ?

- It's- a mathematics sign for infinity.

Her mother scoffs.

- You know one thing in mathematics, how to be a failure. It is Niklaus again, right ? I swear that this boy wi-

Her heart is openly bleeding, she feels tears in her eyes. The bell at the door rings. She lets a breath escape her.

- Hello Madam Forbes. Is Caroline here ?

Her heart heals, his voice is like a Band-Aid on her mother's cruel words.

- Yes. I suppose you are here to see her.

- Yes, Madam.

Caroline feels a smile on her lips. He is here, saving her.

- Caroline, Niklaus is here.

She flies to the door, her heart is beating like crazy at the sight of his face. She meets his eyes and smiles. She feels relaxed immediately, one thought in mind, he is here. His smile matches hers before he furrows his eyebrows. He takes her hand and they are out, not bothering telling good bye at her mother. It is just Klaus and her.

- What did she say ?

- What are you talking about ?

He is angry, it makes her nervous.

- Your mother. You were so upset when you came at the door and your mother were glaring at me, more than usual. So what did she say ?

She lowers her head.

- She saw the tattoo, said I was only able to be a failure in mathematics, she knows you're good at it, she guesses that it has something to do with you. I am sorry, I don't want you to have any problems because of me.

They abruptly stop and in a movement they are face to face, eyes to eyes.

- It is you and me. We are one person Caroline, your problem are mine, your joy too. My heart is yours and yours is mine. We are together in this.

- If I jump-

- I jump too.

She smiles, stares at his lips, he kisses her forehead. She cannot believe he catch the quote from Titanic.

- She is a failure when it comes to be your mother. What's the worst ?

- I love you, she whispers.

She grabs his fingers and smiles. They are together in this.

* * *

- Are we going to grab a hot choco or what ?

Klaus smiles whereas Rebekah sighs.

- Who even drink hot thing in this summer ?

- Caroline does, he says softly.

His sister can't help but rolls her eyes. Nik does not exist without Caroline, she would have called it pathetic of she wasn't so jealous. They don't need to hold hands or to kiss in public or to make public display of affection. It is disgusting.

They are heading to the Grill because Caroline wants her coffee and Nik can't refuse something to her.

- One day you should ask for the moon.

She smiles, happy of her effect. Nik groans with annoyance while Caroline is glistening from happiness.

- What are this Salvatore gigolo doing here ?

Caroline glances at Rebekah, waiting to see her reaction.

- Leave him alone, Nik.

They are heading to the table but Caroline can see the black look on Klaus' face. He is not going to let Damon alone.

- And why should I do that ? I am so not afraid of t-

- Klaus, I want my chocolate. Please.

She knows she should not have told that but she does not want him to be hurt. He eyes her.

- Fine, he snaps, heading to the counter.

They go to a table where fifteen-year-old klaus had graved a heart for her. She traces its form with her fingertips, smiling, it is so pretty.

- Shit, whispers Rebekah.

- What?

She turns around, looking in the same direction, Damon is on his way to klaus.

- What is he doing ? Klaus is going to destroy him. Do something.

Rebekah kicks her under the table, shooting dark glances.

- I can't. I am sorry but you know that I can't.

- Nik and his fucking rules. You stop him two seconds before.

- I know and you see how he responds. I will talk to him later, but now, it is up to you.

Eyes wide, Rebekah glares at her.

- How do you kn- Elena Bitch Gilbert. Of course.

Rebekah rolls her eyes and goes to the two boys – because they are boys wanting to fight for nothing.

- If you talk to me, just one more word, I am going to rip your arm away of your body.

- I am twenty kid. Not afraid.

She sees him putting her Choco on the counter and fully turns toward Damon. The stupid dark-haired is smirking.

- You. Me. Outside. And we will see who is not afraid.

They are face to face, nearly nose to nose. Klaus is sweating hatred and Damon is sweating cockiness.

- You are not doing this. What are you ? Twelve ?

Rebekah grabs Damon's jacket, leading him outside.

- Bekah, I swear, begins to snap Klaus.

Caroline is in front of him.

- Trust me.

He looks in Caroline's blue eyes. She sees the anger in his eyes, in his clenched jaw.

- We stay here and I drink my chocolate or we go ?

He shuts his eyes, taking a big breath. She is so afraid he is going to be mad.

- We agreed, he whispers, opening them.

- I know.

He grabs her coffee and goes to the table, she follows, sits in front of him. He puts the glass beneath her.

- Why did you intervene ?

- Are you angry with me ? She asks, anger in the voice.

- Answer the question.

- I cannot believe you are angry with me. Did you just snap at me ? she whispers angrily.

- We agreed, remember ? Don't public display of affections. You don't intervene, agree or not with what I am doing. I do not want the other to see the power you have on me. I cannot be weak, you know it, you accepted it. Caroline, if you cannot accept me like I am, I am- I-

- Damn Klaus, we are having a discussion. Don't get bossy like that.

His jaw is clenched, he is so not happy with her.

- What was the use of wreaking havoc in the Grill ?

- I have said outside.

- Be smart, it is the right time.

- I am always smart, love.

He is smiling now. Talk about moody.

- Not angry anymore ?

- No, I can't be angry with you.

- So you were angry.

She takes a sip on her drink.

- Can we do something about this thing ?

- I explain it already. I don't like it and you said you agreed. That you can disagree with me but you won't tell it in front of other, like I won't tell anything when you have your fight with this stupid girls. You agreed !

- I know but people think you are bad with me, that I am a fool to be in love with you, that you control me. They do not know how you really are with me. I want them to see how good you are, the kindness of your soul. I want them to see it.

- I don't care. I- Caroline, can we just-

He lets his stare fall on the table and finally gets up. His fists are clenched and she wants so badly to grip his hands but she cannot because he does not like it. Besides, she gets used to not being touchy and it makes it more personal, more intimate, more passionate. They can read each other by a lightly touch, by a look, by a move, by a breath.

* * *

- Well hello Rebekah.

- Hello.

She gestures for her to come, if Rebekah is here, it means that one of the Mikaelson has a problem.

- Nik is sick.

Caroline smiles, imagining his little nose red, his sleepiness. Klaus is rarely sick but when he is, he is the cutest thing ever.

- What do you mean ?

Rebekah also smiles but it seems forced, a little.

- He caught the flu and practically begs me to come here to tell you, she adds, rolling her eyes.

- So he is actually talking to you. Take him long enough, huffs Caroline.

- You can't come see him, throws Rebekah.

Caroline frowns, what is happening ?

- Why ? A flu never scares me.

She stars laughing but stops, seeing the look Rebekah gives her.

- Mikael barely leaves the house.

- That's exactly why I have to go. You cannot let your brother deal with Mikael whereas he is ill.

She regrets what she says the moment it leaves her mouth. She knows that Rebekah cannot do anything. Even if she could, Klaus would never allowed it. It was a stupid thing to say.

- I know, I am just so afraid.

Rebekah's face is full of sadness and shame.

- It's ok. I'll bring him or I'll stay with Klaus. Either way I am not leaving him. Mi casa es tu casa.

She smiles, winks and she is gone. She makes her way to their home, she knows this road since they moved in when she was fourteen. She can't believe they will be gone at the end of the summer break. It is so unfair. She rings the bell and the door opens on Mikael. Great. The man who wants to take her Klaus away.

- Well, well, well, isn't it the Forbes whore herself. What are you doing near my home ?

He is smiling, his wicked stupid smile who beg her to be slapped away.

- I was told Klaus was ill, I'm here to see him.

Klaus' name is enough to make the mad look appears in his eyes.

- Sorry to disappoint you b-

- Let her come in, Mikael.

The man turns around and goes out after a staring-contest with his wife.

- You should better be out when I come back, sweet Caroline.

She enters the house, staring at Ester. The woman seems tired but a little smile is on her lips.

- Is Klaus ok ?

- Just tired, I guess but I am sure he is not enough to not want to see his girl.

His girl, even his mother knows it. She smiles at the woman and stops in front of the stairs when Ester whispers her name.

- Get him out of here. I can't protect him.

Esther is watching her with a fixing stare, with some much meaning in it.

- I am going to take good care of him while he is healing, I promise, replies confusedly the girl.

- I am talking about this house. Take him with you. I love Niklaus but I am too afraid and too tired to do something. I have an account for him, take the money and my boy. He loves you Caroline, you are his whole world.

The sadness and the despair is written all over her face. She goes toward the woman, hesitates to take her hand.

- He knows that you love him, she whispers quietly, eyeing the woman. He loves you too, he knows what you have done for him.

- Save my little boy.

She wants to reply but Ester is already gone. She walks up the stairs and opens his door and saw him laying in bed.

- Hello sleepyhead.

He pops up on his elbows, eyeing her with his greenish eyes full of sleep.

- What are you doing here ? Did Father let you in ?

She lays besides him and faces his face when he goes back elongate. His voice is castling.

- No, your mother did. She loves you. You know it, right ?

He closes his eyes, he seems exhausted.

- Yes. I guess.

She sighs, if only he knew how much love for him, you can see in his mother's eyes.

- He does it to protect you. Not showing attention to you is for your safety, she whispers.

She does not want to scare him with all this feelings but he needs to hear it. He opens a little his eyes.

- Promise ?

- I swear, she whispers.

She pecks his lips, they are in his room so she can.

- Pack your bag, we are leaving.

- Later, I am sick and I am tired.

- I know, you come home with me.

He eventually opens his eyes and stares in hers.

- Do you really believe I will let you here ?

He smiles a little and it is one of her favorite. The kind of smiles she wants to engrave in her head.

- I just need a tshirt. You are all I need.

- Promise ?

- I swear.

He puts his forehead against hers. Kissing her nose, her eyelids and finally her lips.

- I love you Klaus, nobody is going to take you away from me. Not even a stupid flu.

She gets up, grabs his bag and puts tshirts, boxers, his sketch pad and some pencil. Her boy can be grumpy without a pencil. She turns around he is putting a shirt on, his jeans in place. He is face to her now, with his red nose, pink cheeks and she cannot understand how someone can want to making him feel bad or hurt him.

- Come on baby boy.

She extends her hand to show the door and she is surprised when he takes it. Where are the rules hiding ? Anyway, she is not going to point this, she is just going to enjoy. She lends him outside his room, they take the stairs and she can see his mother next to the door. She is watching Klaus with such a love.

- Take care of my baby Caroline.

Klaus leans close to his mother and kisses her cheek.

- I will be back soon, Mother.

The woman smiles and opens the door. She nods at Caroline. They are out, Klaus' hand still in her own. She can dance in the streets. His hand is hot in hers and she knows it is the fever. He walks like always but she knows it is hard, that he is tired.

- Come on, we have to hurry.

She walks faster and they finally are at her home. When she opens her door, she hears it. Damon's voice. He cannot be here, Klaus will not allow it and he is too ill to get in a fight. He lets go of her hand.

- Is that Salvatore ?

She closes her eyes briefly.

- Please, you are sick. Just get some sleep, you will destroy his face on other day. When you will be better.

She pleads, she pouts and finally he nods. She knows it is hard for him, because Stefan is his best friend, because Damon is hitting on Elena, because Damon is lurking around his baby sister, because Damon hates her. He enters in the living room.

- What are you doing here ? Both of you ?

Caroline can see the hurt in Rebekah's eyes.

- Well, isn't it Klaus, sick as a dog ?

She sighs, he is starting to piss her off and Klaus is sick and she does not need Damon to come making him mad.

- You are in my house, Damon. If you are not happy with who is here, get out. And let Klaus fucking alone !

Her jaws are clenched, she can rip his head off if he does not shut it.

- Fine, he raises his hands and sits down on the couch.

Klaus growls, shaking his head at his sister. He looks at her and she smiles.

- Do you prefer to stay here or in my room ?

- Your room.

He seems exhausted and weak and she is so afraid something is going to happen to him. She is nothing without him.

- Nik, can I d-

- You have done enough, Rebekah.

Her full name in his mouth is like a knife in his sister's heart. Klaus knows it, Caroline knows it, even Damon knows it. But he is sick, he hates Damon, Rebekah is his little baby sister and she is doing all the wrong choices. If he has to be tough with her to protect, then be it. He falls on her bed, he is tired. He thinks about his mother the way she calls him "her baby" and he smiles because he loves her so much and he remembers all their secret meetings when Father was not here. He has to leave with Caroline, leaving his mother behind and he may hate himself so much to let her with such a monster. He sighs and cannot fight the sleep anymore.

* * *

Finally, Rebekah is sleeping in the guest room, Damon is eventually gone – thanks God – and she is in front of her door. There is not a sound and she does not want to wake him but she needs to. She enters and the moonlight gives him a beauty and an innocence which can break an angel's heart. She sighs and approaches him with baby steps. She touches with her fingertips his cheeks that small stubble is eating. He opens slowly his eyes and his hand takes her hand, drawing her into the bed. She falls next to him, giggling.

- Where are they ?

- Damon is gone, Rebekah is sleeping. I think he is genuine with her, she adds whispering.

He snorts and she sighs.

- I swear. I may have spied on them.

He laughs a little.

- And what have you concluded of this, inspector ?

His voice is playful but she knows he really wants to know.

- He cares about her, he wants her to be happy. He was listening to her talking no-sense about high school and her friends and stuffs like that. I think you can trust him a little with her.

He sighs and he is watching her carefully. He is so going to say something she does not want to hear.

- Father said we had to start packing this morning. It makes Bekah upset. I don't want to leave you.

She shrugs. Old Bastard.

- We can leave together, we are eighteen.

- I can't ask you to leave your home for me.

She takes his face in her hands, her eyes stick to his.

- You are my home. Nothing has sense if you are not here. I have been thinking a lot about leaving with you but I don't want you to do anything you don't want.

He smiles, shaking a little his head.

- It has been my dream since I was fifteen, to take you away with me. I want you, he says the seriousness in his voice.

He is tired, his voice is full of sleep but he seems less sick. They need to talk about it now because Mikael is ready to leave.

- But what about Mother and Bekah ? I cannot leave them with him.

- Your mother asked me to leave with you, said she had money saved for you. She wants you to go, she wants you happy. Told you she loves you.

He is speechless. Sure he knows that his mother is not a heartless bitch who hates him. Sometimes, his mother comes in his room, when she thinks he is asleep, she sits on his bed, she stares at him - he feels her eyes on his face - and after minutes she lets her fingers run on his face, in his curls. Sometimes, she even whispers sweet words in his ear. And the morning after, nothing has changed, his loving mother has vanished. He never talks about it, to anyone, even Caroline does not know. But to think that she had kept money for him, for some years, to guarantee him a good life and a way to escape Mikael.

- I cannot let Bekah alone.

- Talk with Damon. He is an ass, but he is a big brother too, and I am sure he loves her.

- I am not going to trust this bastard with my sister.

- We will keep an eye on him, plus Elijah and Kol could watch over her too. Even Finn would kill for his baby sister. We will call them, we don't have to disappear for ever.

He is thinking and she can tell he is really thinking about trusting Damon with his baby sister. She may be his world but Rebekah is his masterpiece. He makes her everything she is, he creates her whole world.

- Fine, I am going to talk to this bastard tomorrow.

She smiles, she cannot believe they are finally able to leave this town.

- I love you, she whispers, closing her eyes, her ear on his heart.

- When do we leave ?

- As soon as we can, she answers.

He kisses her head, tightening his hold on her. He makes her perfect and happy. What did she do to deserve such a blessing ?

* * *

- Hello Salvatore.

Klaus slips on the stool, next to Damon, raising two fingers at the barman.

- Klaus. Not sick with Barbie ?

Damon smirks as Klaus rolls his eyes. If he could just snatch his eyes off…

- I am here to talk about my baby sister, he growls, finally setting his eyes on the elder Salvatore.

Damon is watching him, waiting for Klaus to speak.

- Can I trust you with her ? I am talking to your big brother's soul, if you even have one.

The barman pushes two glasses on the bar, Klaus let two bills fall on the counter without glancing at him. His stare fixes on Damon, waiting for an answer.

- I can keep an eye on her, I can keep her safe but I cannot promise I am not going to hurt her unintentionally.

Klaus sighs, gulping a little of his drink. His stare is fixed on his glass. He is with Caroline, he really wants to escape this hell with her and he knows now that his mother wants him to escape but Bekah.. He cannot let her. He turns toward Damon, fixing him, black in his eyes.

- You have to understand Damon, that we are talking about my baby sister and that I am asking myself if I can trust you to do my job here. To protect her. I will ask Stefan to look after her too, but he is going to College and my family will move and I need someone like you to move with her.

He is deadly serious, he sees Damon frowning and letting his eyes fall on his glass.

- What do you mean ? Do your job ?

- I may leave.

He gulps all his glass. He cannot trust Damon, he knew it ! But he had to go, to not argue with Caroline when she would have yell at him for not giving a chance at this ass. He starts getting up, he was wasting his time.

- I can do it, whispers Damon.

Klaus stops in his movements and closes his eyes briefly.

- What did you say ?

- I'll do your job and mine.

He goes back to the tool and sits.

- What about Gilbert ?

- I know Jer is a good guy but-

- I am not in the mood to stand your humor and whatever this was.

Damon smiles, takes a slip of his glass. He cannot stand Klaus who do not show respect to him, who is a good brother to Stefan, who has a girl crazy in love with him but he can see that Klaus is here because he cares about his sister and that makes him a better person that Damon had thought at first.

- All right, big boy. Elena is my brother's thing and it has been months with Beks and she is good with me and I am not going to go on with this little chit-chat with you.

Klaus smiles a little and gets up. He bring his face close to Damon's.

- If you do one wrong movement, I will tear you limb from limb and nothing will stop me.

Then he smiles again and is gone after a nod. Talk about moody but he can see where Beks gets her smiles and gulps his glass. This Mikaelson has some nerves.

* * *

He knows what he has to do, talk to Bekah, to Stefan, to Mother, to Elijah and Kol and Finn. He will talk to his brothers after having found a home for Caroline and him. If he won't be established when he called Elijah or Finn, they are going to skin him alive. Not pretty. He will talk to Mother first, then Stefan –because Mother and Bekah are going – maybe - to show emotions and he knows Stefan will not giving him this craps – and finally Bekah. He huffs and prays for Mikael to be anywhere but at home. He walks calmly to his home and smiles. They will be gone tomorrow. He enters the home and spots his mother in the kitchen, cleaning.

- Hello, Mother.

She turns toward him and smiles. Mikael is not here, it is their signal. She seems to be waiting for him to speak.

- I am going to leave you and Bekah here.

Her smile seems weak now.

- I know, she whispers, her eyes falling on the floor.

He moves forward her and frowns.

- One word from you and I will stay, he whispers back.

She smiles and let her head fall on his shoulder. She is so small. He cannot move, he is too afraid she will stop, it is one of the first time she is touching him voluntary. He closes his eyes, leaning in her warm he embraces her.

- You have to go, you are my little boy, you know it, I want you safe and happy.

- I want you happy too, Mum.

It is easier to talk about this stuff without seeing her, just feeling her warm.

- I am happy, I always wanted children. You are my greatest pride, you and your siblings. I want you to go and be happy, Niklaus. Caroline told you I have money saved for you, it is in your room, in your closet. I will take care of Rebekah, do not worry.

- I will come back later, when we will be old enough. But Elijah, Kol and Finn, they will look after her. And Damon had promised too. I am not letting her here. I wish you would come with me.

He hears her laugh a little.

- Yes, Caroline would be delight to share her boy with me.

- I am always going to be your boy, Mom.

- I know, sweetheart.

She holds off a little and stares at him. Her hand comes to his cheek and she smiles, tilting her head.

- I am proud of you, whatever you will do.

She has tears in her eyes and he embraces her again.

-I will be gone tomorrow.

Her grip hardens a little and he closes his eyes. She kisses his cheek and turns back.

- Say your goodbye, pack your bags and leave, sweetheart.

He wants so badly to hold her again but he is afraid to cross a line. He raises his hand and touches his shoulders, she is shaking. Is she crying ? He kisses her cheek, feels the weight tears on her skin.

- Do not cry Mum, I will come back to you, I swear.

She does not responds, he kisses her hair. He has to talk to Stefan and Bekah.

- Mum ?

- Yes, my boy ?

I love you, he wants to say. Only silence fills the room.

- Me too, sweetheart, she whispers.

He smiles and he is gone. She knows him, she loves him, he flies to Stefan's home and enters. Salvatore's parents are dead, Klaus practically lives here.

- Stefan ? Hello ?

Stefan appears and smiles.

- Klaus ? Coming seeing beautiful me today ? Caroline is again bothering you with her nails ? I swear, women …

Klaus smiles, shaking his head.

- I am leaving.

- Leaving for a better world ?

- Yes.

- Oh.

Stefan has now is serious face. Stuff hits hard right ?

* * *

She does not know what to do. She knows she cannot tell it to her Mum because it is pretty oblivious that she won't allow it even if they are both eighteen. She wants to tell it to Elena but she does not think she can trust her to not destroy all her happy thoughts about it. But she has to tell to someone. To have someone to be happy with her that she is finally going to have Klaus for her. She cannot talk with Rebekah because she is going to hate her for stealing her brother away. She does not want to pack her things now because if her mother sees it, there will be a problem. She calls Elena, asks her if they can see each other. Elena is okay, Stefan is stupidly hanging out with Klaus and Damon is nowhere to be found - he has to be with Rebekah. Caroline nods, even if they are on the phone. She wants to talk about Klaus and her, the rest does not matter. She goes to her house.

- Klaus left you for Stefan too ? I swear there is something going on between this two, jokes Elena opening the door.

They laughs, it is a joke among us.

- He is not going to steal Stefan for too long, now.

Elena has her pitiful expression on.

- I would rather prefer he steals Stefan than he lets you here, said Elena taking her head.

- I am leaving with him. We are going to leave the town, together.

And Elena smiles and Caroline giggles because there is someone out there who is happy for them and luckily, it is her best friend.

* * *

- Hello.

His hands are stuck in his pockets' pants. He has his wolfy smile that she loves and she cannot help but smile.

- Come in, silly.

He enters and sits on her bed as she stands on her foot, gazing at her room.

- Already having regrets ?

- What ?

She faces him and giggles.

- I cannot wait, you mean. I want you forever since I lay my eyes on you, pretty boy.

He laughs, shaking his head.

- My things are packed, I have the money. We leave when you want.

He shrugs as she sits on his laps, facing him. She kisses him, his hands are on her hips, his tongue in her mouth. She soon runs out of oxygen and puts her forehead against his.

- I love you.

She kisses him again and gets up. He groans.

- What are you doing ? We were on the middle of something here.

She giggles at his antics from her closet. He huffs and falls back.

- What are you doing ?

- Packing my things. We are leaving as soon as I have finished.

He smiles, gazing at her form fighting in her closet.

- Anything you want, love.

- So tell me about your goodbyes.

- Mum cried a little, hugged me, said she loves me and hurried me to leave. Stefan said he will come seeing us as soon as we have a home. Bekah screamed, begged, thrower a tantrum and finally said that you were a bitch. I kissed her forehead, told her to call if she has a problem and that I made sure Damon will take care of her. She huffs, said she loves me and wanted me to go.

- And Damon ?

- I threatened him, nothing new. He promised to take care of her.

- You trust him ? She asks, popping out her head from the closet. It is an important question.

- No but I will call or text my brothers as soon as we get out of this hell hole.

He closes his eyes, humming as Caroline packs her things.

- I am done.

- Really ? He says, sitting.

His stare falls on her room and sees the little things that she holds close to her heart which had disappeared. The ballerina figure that her father gave her when she was ten, the painting he made of her when she was seventeen, her jewel-box, some books ( even that damn trilogy ) and her curling iron is not on the floor anymore

She is smiling at him, bright like the sun, the light of his dark soul. He gets up, takes her in his arms, his nose in the crook of her neck, her smile in his dirty curls. She is laughing as he makes them turn. He finally kisses her hungrily and she grips him firmly. When she opens her eyes, his are bright and happy and the dimples on his cheeks are the sign of happiness itself.

- I am so happy, Caroline, he whispers.

- Me too, boy.

He pecks her on the lips once again and pulls her to her feet. He extends his hand.

- Shall we ?

She observes her room and every good moment in it was with him. She knows he is the one holding her happiness. She slips her fingers with his and smiles.

- We shall.

He takes her package as she grabs her bag and they go to his car. She sits, puts her seatbelt on and waits for Klaus to sit. They are leaving her house, she is a little sad, she would have liked her mother to support her but she knows she never would have. And it is ok. Klaus and her are going to prove them wrong, they are broken, but together they are perfect, shining brighter than the sun. She stares at him, at his cute nose, his full lips, his lovely stubble and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

- I love you, I will never regret this Klaus.

He turns his head toward her.

- You are all my world.

He smirks and turns his stare on the road. There is no moon tonight and her mother is working, she hopes she is not going to arrest them before they leave town.

He does not see the car arrive and does not feel the impact. When the police find them, they lay dead. Forever. Together.

* * *

**.**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I, we'll be young forever**

**.**

****_Katy Perry, Teenage Dream_

* * *

*****It is him for me, me for him, in life.

He told me, he swore me, for life.

- Taylor Swift, Love Story

**I am not great to traduce french to english, sorry. And I thank queenofklaroline for her help, she is a great Beta !**


	4. Chapter 4

**shedreamsincolour is responsible for this mess.**

* * *

**.**

**What am I supposed to do**

**When the best part of me was always you**

**And what am I supposed to say**

**When I'm all choked up and you're okay**

**I'm falling to pieces**

**.**

_The Script - Breakeven_

* * *

- Hello.

It's soft like her face, like her blue eyes, like her skin, like her soul. All soft and warm, and him, he is just cold and harsh. He never deserved her but he can't help but think that she should be his. Can't help but think that she is made for him, she is the exact piece which completes him.

- Hello, sweetheart.

She sits next to him, on the bench and he can't help but stare at her perfection. She has been his, he had had her heart in his hand and he had screwed up. As always. It had been so long since they had seen each other, he knows she has a good job, he knows she has a fucking fiancé. He knows because everybody in this fucking town seems to want to rub her happiness in his face .

- How are you, Nik ?

His nickname rolls naturally of her tongue. He remembers a time when he thought she would call him Nik forever. Why does she keep calling him this nickname ?

- I'm fine. You ?

He tries, he really tries to smile but it does not reach his eyes. She sees it, the unhappiness in his demeanor. She wants to ask about their friends, how they are, if they are happy, if someone is happy around here.

- Everything is perfect, I have never expected the enterprise to work so well and I have a lot of clients and it is working so well.

- I'm glad, you deserve it. Remember when you wanted to organize the beauty queen thing ?

They both chuckle.

- It is all in the past.

He lowers his head, the smile no longer on his face.

- Right, he says in a breath.

She smiles, lowering her eyes. She is so afraid of him now, what he might do, what he might say, how he will break her all over again. He is cautious around her, she sees it. He is calm, collected, not high. She does not know what he is expecting but there is surely something he is looking for and she does not want to give him false hope.

- So how is Tyler ?

- Nik, we don't have to tal-

- It's okay. I want to know about you, he's your fiancé, what affect him affects you. So please, enlighten me.

He is smiling but he just wants to scream. He is not okay, he hates the mutt, wants to tear him limb from limb. But he knows the bastard is giving her everything she has always dreamt of. Who is he to stop it ? Who ?

- His business is going well, his boss is okay with him, I guess and he works a lot. But we need that because of the house, you know. We all have responsibilities.

She has a small laugh at the end of the sentence, like it is a joke among them. Except it is not a joke because Nik does not know what she is talking about. Him and Stefan live together, paying with the money they always seem to find. His only responsibility is Bekah and she already has Elijah and Finn and Kol. So no, Caroline, I do not know what you are talking about. He puts his hand in his pockets, finds his lighter, his cigarettes and lights it. He closes his eyes. Jesus, he is so close to lashing out, he has to stay calm.

- Well, that's good. He takes good care of you.

- Yes, he does, she adds softly, looking at him under her eyelashes.

It is too much already, he hears the silent likeyounevercould and it makes him crazy.

- I have somewhere else to be, it was nice talking to you.

He looks at his feet and gets up, he has so many things to say to her and at the same time, he knows that it will change nothing. They can't be together, she does not want him anymore, she has this Tyler. And what does he win out of this mess ? Pain, drugs. You know how to make a deal, boy. He laughs a little, shaking his head. He is a bloody mess.

- Nik, are you alright ?

The concern is present on her face and he wants to yell at her that no he is not okay, that she has fucking broken his heart, that he is miserable, that all their friends are a mess and that nothing will ever be okay again. But he can't because he still loves her and wants her to be happy.

- I'm having the bloody time of my life, Caroline. Good bye.

She watches his back disappearing in the dark and she can't stop the tears that fall from her eyes. They loved each other so much that it hurt. She remembers the way he looked at her, eyes full of love, of admiration. He is just full of pain now when he is looking at her. They are a mess, she knows it is all her fault, she fucking knows. She remembers how she thought they will be together forever, that he was her one true love, that he was the best thing in life, that she couldn't breathe without him. She remembers when all she saw was sunny days, all she heard was laughter, all she felt was him.

* * *

- Give me that, dickhead, laughs the young men with auburn hair.

- Stefan, my friend, where are your manners for Christ sake ?

Stefan laughs and takes from his friend's hand the bottle of beer. He opens it and takes a gulp before closing his eyes, listening to his friend's laugh.

- I'm so good here, Nik.

Nik takes a drag of his cigarette, his greenish eyes wondering on their apartment. What are you doing at this second, Caroline ?

- And where the fuck is Matt anyway ?

- I'm here but please, keep complaining about my absence. It makes me feel more desired, answers the blonde man, closing the door.

- Hello mate, greats Nik, handing him a beer as Stefan gives Matt the finger.

- Fuck you, I was enjoying the calm and the intelligence which flows here when you aren't, well, here, tries to explain Stefan.

- Try again this thing with intelligence ?

Nik and Matt start laughing as Stefan takes another drag of his joint, a smile on his face.

- So, where were you ?

- I was working. I know your useless asses seem to not be able to move from this shithole but some of us need money. And what are you laughing at, asshole ?

Stefan just laughs more, shaking his head.

- I am just thinking how it is Tuesday.

The three boys start laughing.

- Man, I could use your shit right now, says Matt, falling on the sofa next to Nik.

- You just have to ask, replies Nik, handing him a cigarette.

- Well, thank you, my lord.

- Fuck you, Donovan. And stop staring at my sister, adds Nik louder, smirking as Rebekah enters the room.

The pearls in her hair have lost a little of their colour, but her blond hair are still full of pink, yellow, orange, blue, green, bright colours. Her skin is tanned and she wears her jean short with holes.

His baby sister had so much grown up this year, losing Vicky, leaving Stefan, she had lost herself and he did not have been here for her, too focused on his fucking self. He drinks at that, failure to be a good brother. That's what you are, asshole, get over yourself.

- Nik, do not be rude. Matty can stare all he wants. Isn't that right, boy ?

Nik rolls his eyes as his sister sits on his laps.

- What do you want, Bekah ?

- Just to be with my big brother. Is that against the law ?

She smiles sweetly at him, blue eyes mirroring his, pain not so much different.

- Of course not, Bekkie but please, some of us can't stand your slutiness.

- Oh Stefan, don't be like this baby, you just wish you were lucky.

She smiles at him, this smile which crept under his skin and he already hates himself for lowering his eyes and taking on another breath of his joint.

- Lucky to have enough money to pay you, you mean ?

Her smile does not lower but he can see her eyes hardening. He wounds her, it is enough. She does not answer to this but she wants so hard to tell him. Tell him everything that makes him hate her is a lie, it is just a mask, that she was real with him. But she won't lower herself, she won't break and he is going to find a good girl. A girl who did not run away with her brother, who did not stop high school, who are not grieving, who is not lost, who is not high half the time. A girl he deserves. So she lets her eyes fall on her brother's curls.

- Can you give me money, Nik ?

He reaches his back pocket of his jeans and gives her all he has.

- It is all I have.

She kisses his cheeks, he feels her forehead on his temple and closes his eyes for a second. I love you, sister, so much and I am sorry to have let you struggle alone with this shit. She gets up, smiling, brightening like the princess she is.

- Bye guys. Hope you go to hell, Stefan.

It is the same sympathetic tone she uses for the two greeting and she is gone. Stefan takes the bottle of Whiskey, he wants to burn his brain, to forget all of it, to make her disappear, her and her smiles and her blonde locks and her blue eyes and her freckles and her snarky comments which wound so much, make all which make her who she is disappear from his head. Burn it all.

- You better stop talking to my sister like this, mate.

They are staring in each other's eyes and Stefan can see that if Nik has to choose, it will be Bekah. It is always going to be her. He nods, pursing his lips before taking a gulp of whiskey, it burns all the way and he wishes it was his brain burning.

- So who will play against me ? asks Matt, remote in hand.

- Be my guest, answers Nik, taking a remote, smirk on his face.

Matt huffs, he won't win against Nik. The man can't seem to bear to loose and as if it was not enough that all the girls wanted him, he was skilled at Playstation. Life is freaking unfair ! Music starts going out of the speakers and Matt and Nik turn their head to Stefan.

- What ?

They roll their eyes at the same time and go back to the screen.

- You and your reggae shit, says Matt shaking his head.

Stefan falls on the armchair before pointing his finger at his friends.

- It's good shit and you perfectly fucking know it. Christ, I need to get shit faced drunk.

- Talk about some news, mate, murmurs Nik.

Because it is all they seem to do, nowadays.

- We can't all be some happy shit like Matty here, he mutters before pouring whiskey in a glass.

The two men are already playing so Stefan's insult stays unanswered.

- Well, I see someone is in his funny mood today. Hello boys.

- Hello Bonnie, they all answer.

She kisses their cheek and sits on Stefan's armrest.

- Give a girl a beer ?

He smiles and catches one on the other side of the armchair.

- Here you are, Bonnie sweetie.

She smiles, mouths a Thank you. She waits, waits, waits, plays with her hair, hums a song, waits.

- So Nik, news of Kol ?

Nik is entrenched in his game but the question makes him practically turning his head.

- What did he do ?

- Nothing, stats Bonnie. Jesus, can you keep your cool, all of you ? When was the last time we had a good time ? We should go out together, us, Kol, Jeremy and Anna, Katherine. It would be fun !

- Waa ! So you really are bored, right ? I mean, you want to hang out with the happy couple here ?

Bonnie rolls her eyes, Matt is so not helping.

- Matt, remember the last time, we ask for your advice ?

Matt swears as Nik smiles victoriously.

- I win and Bonnie makes you shut your trap. Really not your day, mate.

Nik smiles, tapping gently on Matt's shoulder.

- Salvatore, you and me, man to man, says Matt, very seriously.

Stefan scoffs but extends his hand nevertheless. Time to kick ass.

- So ? what about my idea ?

But Matt and Stefan are already fighting over whose team is going to kick the ass of the other and Nik is gone in the kitchen. She has to convince one of the two brooding roommates. She gets up and goes to the kitchen. She stays at the doorstep, observing Nik making a pizza. She remembers a time when Caroline was with them, sitting on the counter, adding things she loved on the pizza, kissing him on the neck, cheerleading for him when they played the games console, changing Stefan's reggae to her music. She remembers a time when Nik was alone in the kitchen, a satisfied smile on the lips. Now, he is just a man making pizza, nothing else.

- How is Kol ?

She shrugs, smiles a little and comes next to him.

- No news since he is gone with Jeremy and Anna on the road two days ago. But I am not worried. It's Kol.

She shrugs again and smiles. She sees his brown eyes, his smiles, his beauty spots, she hears his laugh, his voice. He is all she loves, bad and good.

- I am going to call him, he says.

She shrugs, not really preoccupied. Jer and he are like twins and Anna is a good girl. Plus, she can't stand Kol when he doesn't have what he wants, he is such a child. She smiles at her thoughts.

- Kol loves a good adventure.

- That is what he loves.

His eyes are smiling a little and she knows he is talking about her.

- I am not an adventure, you pig.

His smile is less teasing and softer.

- You are a keeper, you Bonnie Bennett.

She tries, she really tries to not smile fondly but these words warm her heart.

- You are such a flirt, Nik.

She pauses, waiting he has put the pizza in the oven.

- Can you please talk to Stefan ? I really want this thing for all of us. We need and deserve it.

He bows a little.

- If it is what our Queen wishes.

She throws a punch in his shoulders and they leave the kitchen, laughing.

- I am fucking hungry, shouts Stefan from the sofa.

His hair is a mess and he has this crazy look in the eyes, never leaving the screen.

- Nik made a pizza, calm down, child, jokes Bonnie.

- If I was not busy at kicking Matt's ass, you wouldn't have said that Bennett and you know it.

- I am not afraid of you, she laughs.

She looks at her boys, her family and sighs. She loves them so much, all of them but she knows they are falling apart. Caroline has already left them and they are not as closer as before but she can put them together, the ones who are still here. Nik sits in the armchair because the sofa is for the player, first rule of this apartment. She has good memories everywhere she looks because they had party here and they eat here and all of us, in a moment of their life, had lived here. Because it is more than four walls, it is where they go when they have the impression that the world is failing them. She looks at her phone, a text of Katherine. "Where are you, bitch ? I am freaking bored." She smiles and shakes her head. "Come." She goes sit on Nik's laps and takes off her boots.

- Do you like my socks ?

She raises her foot in the air to let Nik have a better look. He finishes lighting his cigarette before looking at it.

- They are colorful.

He has hesitated on the last word but he is smiling and it is all that matters. She responds by her own smile and pays attention of the screen. They are playing the soccer game and she is trying to find which is Matt's and which one is Stefan, according to the scream and the laughs. Nik takes his phone and puts it on his ear.

- Hello fuckers ! Since when Katherine is not invited at one of the party ?

Her curls are all over her face, she wears a tiny, tiny, tiny jean short and a t-shirt. She is perfect, beautiful, smiling like nothing can touch her.

- Since you don't need invitation to come, answers Stefan, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

- I love hearing you tell me that, Stef, she winks.

Katherine falls between the two men on the sofa. She was never one to care about rules and nobody will tell her anything. She has participated to buy the fucking couch, she can sleep here if she wants.

- Kol ?

- Yo Nik. Need something ?

As always, his brother seems happy.

-Where the fuck are you ?

- Jer found this fucking cute little puppy, we are trying to find food for him. Do you think Winner is a good name ?

Kol wants a real answer to that because he is Kol, his innocent older joyful careless brother.

-I don't care.

- Don't be rude, asshole. I am bringing the little shit at home.

-You think that is the f-

- Relax, Nik. I am coming back in two days okay ?

He hears the silent calmdown behind these words.

- Yeah, all right.

- And get laid, you are fucking grumpy.

- Fuck you, bro.

Kol laughs before hanging up Nik glares at the phone before putting it in his pocket. That fucker.

- What's up with the pixie ? asks Kat.

- Just being an asshole, says Nik before getting up brusquely, throwing Bonnie on the floor.

- What the f- Shit, the pizza ! screams Bonnie.

They run in the kitchen and Nik is already putting it on the counter. They are looking at it for some time before Nik sighs.

- Well we can still eat the thing. But I am going to call Pizza Shit to bring something.

He takes the pizza and goes to the living room. Katherine and Bonnie stay in the kitchen.

- When was the last time you were here ?

- Two weeks ago, answers Katherine, taking a sip on her beer.

- Before, you would have said that you did not leave since a week.

Kat lowers his head, she feels ashamed. Ashamed to be with them when Elena is not, ashamed to not enjoying it.

- I know.

They stay silent because this home is full of memories which make them nostalgic and happy and sad and smiling.

- It's been a year since, you know,

- I know, Kat. I know.

- I can't find the moment when all started.

When we fell appart.

- I think it's when Vicky died and then Caroline started wanting more than us. Then Rebekah and Stefan were over, Caroline gone as Elena and it just.. it just..

- It has torn us apart.

- Yeah.

They fall again in the silence, each one trying to find the moment when it has slipped from their hands, when they are starting to grow strangers to each other. What is their fault in this mess ?

- What's wrong ?

It's Nik. Again.

- You are not supposed to play at a moment ?

He rolls his eyes, smirk on the face.

- Those fuckers don't know how to score properly, he yelled.

- Fuck you ! yelled back Stefan and Matt.

Nik smiles and looks at them, with his mad look, the look he has when he is getting pissed off.

- Don't come if it makes you sad. I have already said that to each one of you. And I hate repeating myself.

- Don't fucking act like that, snaps Kat, putting her bottle on the counter, standong in front of him.

- Katherine, warns Bonnie, feeling the storm coming.

They are always doing that, screaming at each other those truthful lies, hurting the other to feel better.

- Act like what ?

Here we go. He could not have let it slip because he is Niklaus Mikaelson and a Mikaelson does not escape a dare, a Mikaelson does not escape the fight. Fuck that.

- Act like it's normal that Care is with this fucker and not with us ! Like it's fucking perfect if Stefan and Rebekah are heartbroken over each other ! Like it's fucking perfect that my sister left town with Damon Fucking Salvatore because he knocked her up ! Like it's freaking amazing that Vicky is dead ! Like it's the best we could have and that we should be happy with what fate has brought us ! she yells.

Kat do not do things easily, she hits where it hurts, Nik has this scowl on the face which says all, says it is his time to talk, says the words had hit their target.

- I did not ask for any of this shit, I did not ask for your unhappiness, of all of you but if you are not happy with your life here, go Kat, go conquer them all. But no, Katie, you can't cause you are stuck here with heartbroken idiots, withe sad brothers, with sad sisters, with fucked up epeople ! You are just like us, you had your chance and you screwed it so why don't you take a beer, put your ass on the couch and try to enjoy the little things ?

He glares at her and leaves the kitchen.

- Well, it can't get worst, tries Bonnie.

Katherine rolls her eyes, her face still hard from the fight. This son of bitch knows where it hurts.

- He needs to know and, I guess, I needed to know too.

- But why tempting him like that ? You know he is just waiting for the moment to snap.

- Since day one, all we can do is scream at each other and laugh. If he needs someone to hurt and to scream at, it is okay, he can give it his best shot. But I also have the right to scream at him and hurt him. I need it and he needs it too.

- It is unhealthy, Kat.

- It is what keeps me going sometimes. I need to be mean to someone, I need to let all this fucking anger goes somewhere and I can't kill Damon so I guess yelling to Nik help. We always forgive each other in the end.

She leaves the kitchen, letting Bonnie deal with what happen in the last minutes. She is going to be shit faced drunk, Nik is right, they are all here because they let their chance pass.

- We need to enjoy the little things, she murmurs before going in the living room.

* * *

Later, when Katherine and she are dancing on the table, laughing out loud, Bonnie does not think about Nik's tears, about Vicky's funeral, about Elena's resigned face. She thinks about Caroline's smile, Kol's jokes, Stefan and Matt's arguments about music. She thinks happiness and can't help but smiles.

* * *

- Do you think it's going to be our life forever ? asks Stefan

Nik sighs and shrugs. They are lying on the roof, staring at the sky, sharing a joint.

- I don't know. It seems that we can live here forever, yes but, I don't know if it is the best we should want.

- I am not a happy fucker but it does not hurt to stay like that.

This numbness, in the first months, was the only thing which did not hurt. The numbness was all he was looking for. The numbness protected him, cutting all the ties from reality. Numbness was perfection at first.

- I hear you, mate, I hear you.

- Shit, I miss Vicky.

They close their eyes and can see her green eyes, the way she smiled with this light in the eye when she was up to no good, the way she hugs them like a monkey, the way she could not stand the silence (there was already the silence her parents had left in her life), the way her and Bekah would whisper for hours, the way all her bracelets move, the way she lived.

- She knew how to have fun.

- I feel like I am a century or shit like that, Stefan says, putting his hand on his face.

- We are only twenty-four and it's like we are already too old.

The sentence resonates in the air like a sentence for death in a trial. They stay silent, listening to the TV sounds, to Bonnie and Katherine laughs, to Matt's snores.

- Swimming, man !

- What ?

Nik turns his head toward Stefan.

- We should go swimming !

- Now ?

- Fuck yes !

They jump in front of the door and enter the room.

- All right, ladies, what do you think about a swim ?

Nik kicks a little Matt's feet who immediately wakes up.

- What the fuck ?

- You want to go swimming ? asks Nik, a malicious expression on his face.

Matt lets his mouth open wild as Bonnie and Kat screams in excitement.

- Go, go, go ! screams Stefan, clapping his hands.

- Look at this excited fucker ! comments Nik.

- Fuck you ! Both of you ! swears Stefan pointing his fingers.

- Are we going or what ? intervenes Kat, hands on her hips.

- Hell yes ! they agreed.

* * *

- Hello Nik.

He closes his eyes for a second, praying it is not her. But when he turns around, it's her. Of course, it is her. Of course. It has been eight months since she has left and he has to see her twice in less than twenty-four hours.

- Hi.

She sees his pupils and she wants to cry. His mistress is here, she has won, she has taken him from her. She takes a deep breath, Nik is high.

- You had a good night ?

- Yeah, very cool. Bonnie, Matt and Kat came to hang out with us. They still are at home. I am buying stuff to eat. I am fucking hungry.

He smiles, his dimples showing and she really, really wants to cry because he is fucking perfect and beautiful and flawed and she does not know how she had found the strength to leave him, to leave their life, their family. She does not know.

- How is everyone ?

- well, Elena is still away with Dickhead Salvatore, Bonnie is with Kol who returns tomorrow from his trip with Jeremy and Anna, Katherine still does nothing, Matt works at the Grill and Vicky is still dead. Happy stuff, you know.

He shrugs, a smile on his face. He does not know what he is saying, he just knows he should not have said that. She wants to scream, how can he do this to her ? Why is he doing this to her ? Does he want to hurt her so bad ? Has he stop caring for her ? He looks at his casket, thinking at what he is going to eat.

- And how are Stefan and Rebekah ?

Because if two people can get through this mess, it is them.

- Heartbroken, it is when you feel like nothing will ever be okay again, like you are angry and sad all the time like you thi-

- I know how it feels, she whispers, thinking what he had just said. What happened to them ?

What happens to us ? She wants to ask but she already knows. So nobody is happy anymore. He laughs, she knows nothing, she just plays.

- Survivor Syndrom.

She cannot believe he said it is her fault. She knows he did not say it like out loud but it is the same thing because she fucking knows him like the back of her hand. And he knows that she knows and he did ot on purpose. Or not, he is high.

- Whatever, I have friends to feed. Good bye, my love.

He leaves before she can correct him. I am not your love anymore, boy. I am not yours anymore.

* * *

When Nik comes home, he is a mess. They all see it but nobody comments. Because they know exactly that Caroline is the cause, that Nik's heart is still in her hands and she keeps crushing it.

- I am making breakfast Nik, Kat tells, taking the bags with her.

- Like you know how to cook, smirks Stefan, following nevertheless in the kitchen.

Bonnie falls next to Nik on the couch and nudges his shoulder with her.

- Hi.

She smiles a little, her eyes sparkling.

- Hi yourself, he whispers back.

- It is going to be okay, Nik. The hurt will fade.

He does not acknowledge her but she sees the way his body tenses. He is hurt, he is still bleeding.

- Where is Matt ?

- He has to go, he works today.

- Oh okay.

He is staring hard at the wall, trying to keep the tears away. He have been an asshole grade A with Caroline, she will hate him forever, it is sure now. He has been waiting for their encounter like a man dying of thirst for water. And he has screwed up, big time. It is finished, there is nothing left of them. What is the point of happiness if you are going to crave for it all your life ? It has been screwed up by himself, he is an asshole. He lets his head fall back, he needs a drink, a smoke, some weed, maybe cocaine. He is screwed. He gets up, grabs the whiskey and drinks at the bottle.

- Don't start, Nik.

- Don't, Bonnie.

He takes a joint on the coffee table, lit it and goes toward the kitchen.

- What are you doing, dickheads ?

Stefan comes to him and takes a little of joint.

- Making pancakes. You ?

- I want to get so high, I will touch the stars.

Stefan and Nik laugh as Kat mixes the ingredients.

- Well, I can help you with that Nikkie, smirks Kat.

He watches Stefan and Kat working, trying hard not to think about Caroline, about the way she sang in the bath, the way she bit the inside of her cheeks, the way she kissed the back of his neck, the way she would open her mouth while she slept, the way she put her hand in his curls, the way sh- He takes another drag, wanting to throw his head in the wall. Just to forget. Everyfuckingthing.

- Grab a stove, Nik.

He executes, takes it, gives it to her and goes to his bedroom. He needs to take it now. Things need to stop hurting because he is tired. Very much tired. His phone vibrates and it hits him with the force of a hurricane. Father.

- Hello ?

- Hi, Niklaus.

He can breathe again.

- Hello Mother. Is Father alright ?

- Yes. He wanted me to call you, he wants you to reach Rebekah and tell her to come home. He wants her home. It has been such a long time since she came.

- And why does he think I'll do that for him ?

Why now he wants to ask because he does not understand what is so special about today.

- Because he asks you.

- Tell him, words for words, fuck you. It has been three years since Bekah came live with me and now he wants her to come back, fuck that, we can take care of her. We don't need you, we never did.

- Christ, when are you going to grow up ? Caroline was smart to leave. You're twenty-two, not sixteen so stop doing nothing with your life.

Can this day get worse ? He takes a deep bretah of his joint.

- And what should I do then ?

- You should buy a home, find a wife and a real job. You should make projects ! Tell me, Niklaus, when was the last time you made a project ?

He does not answer, because it would be too painful. His mother's words cut right through his flesh, lacerations all over his brain, all over his heart.

- The answer is never. You and this useless Salvatore and those whore are doing nothing with your life. One day, you will wake up old and you will see that your life has been useless and void of sense.

- Life is void of sense.

- Not Caroline's. Because she has a purpose.

She always does that, bringing Caroline in the conversation, torturing him.

- Can you stop about her ?

He takes another drag, his other hand on his forehead.

- Why should I ?

She hangs up and he stares at the phone. Fuck them all. He takes the painting off the wall and takes the hidden package. Time to loosen up.

* * *

She takes her phone and dials the number. He responds after three rings.

- Hello my love.

His voice, finally and she can breathe again.

- Hi, she breaths.

- You're okay ?

- I just miss you.

- You should have come, Jer found a puppy, we can't find a name but we'll bring it home.

- Of course you are, you'll send me a picture ?

- Yeah. You need to see the little guy.

She can tell he is pleased and happy at the sound of his voice. She is happy just to hear it, happy he can't see the mess. But she is taking care of it.

- He'll stay with us, right ?

- Yeah, we discovered that Anna is allergic to dogs.

They laugh.

- I miss you, Bonnie. I will be with you tomorrow, I love you.

- I love you, Kol.

They stay like that, listening to each other and hang up. She closes her eyes and smiles. He is okay, he is happy and he is bringing a puppy. Several seconds later, her phone rings and it is a picture from Anna. She laughs when she sees it. It is Kol's smiling face glued to a cute white puppy. It is adorable and she sets it as her phone wallpaper.

Nik sits next to her and smiles.

- Hi, he says, nudging her shoulder.

She rolls her eyes and smiles and nudges back.

- Hi yourself.

- It was a good evening, yesterday, right ?

- Yep.

- Made you happy ?

- Yep.

- Wish fulfilled ?

- Who do you think you are ? She chuckles. My fairy godmother ?

He laughs and she is a little sad to see that he has to be high to be happy. His family, Caroline, they made him fucked up like this. He had let his life slip through his hands, he had been too tired, not enough encouraged, he had become lazy and let himself slip into this hole. She grabs his fingers with hers and put her head on his shoulder.

- I miss us. I feel like a part of me is missing, Nik. Where are we ? When did we get so lost ?

We lost ourselves and we grew strangers because we did not recognize each other anymore, it is what is running through his mind but he is too lazy to explain himself.

- Don't know.

She closes her eyes, the tears too close.

- It is sad.

- You'll get through this, Bennett. You are better than all of us, peasants, my queen.

She chuckles, pushing her head in his shoulder.

- You are high.

- I am serious, Bonnie. I will end here, heartbreak is killing me.

- You are killing yourself, she murmurs back.

She doesn't need to say more. The drugs, the cigarette, alcohol, instability, he is digging deeper every day a hole that he can't leave. He gets up, smiles, like he says I am sorry, I wish I was someone else. She closes her eyes, wishing Kol was here.

- Are we going to eat before starvation kills me or what ?

He enters at the kitchen and can only find Katherine.

- Brownie with my weed ? Seriously ? He chuckles.

- I said I could help, right ?

- That you did, he agrees, arms crossed on his chest.

- We just have to wait for the brownies and the pancakes are here.

- Wow, you just are the regular housemaid.

- Fuck off.

He laughs and takes the plate of pancakes.

- Pancakes, pancakes, he screams, going into the living room.

- Hell yes, groans Bekah from the couch, grabbing one.

- What the fuck are you doing here ? And where is Grumpy ?

Because even if they are not together anymore, when he thinks of Bekah, Stefan is not far.

- Fuck you.

- I can hear you but I can't fucking see you, Grump !

They all laugh and fuck, Nik can swear Caroline is going to leave the kitchen, smiling. Because it seems too much like before.

- I am here, shitface.

He sees a hand raised on the other side of the couch. Is he on the floor ?

- So someone wants pancakes or what ?

They chuckles and he puts the table on the coffee table, throwing on the floor empty bottles.

- Fuck all you. One by one.

He falls on the couch and grabs pancakes. They all start babbling and he eats.

- Can someone give me something to eat ? Please ! No ?

- Oh shut it Stefan, some people are trying to have a discussion here, snaps Katherine, rolling her eyes.

- Fine, replies Stefan, not moving from the floor, crossing his arms on his chest. If everybody wants to let me die, fine, he yells.

Nik is tired and wants to eat a fucking pizza. Right now. Bekah and Kat and Bonnie are talking in hushed tones and he is bored.

- Get up, Grump.

- Nope. Nobody wants me here.

- I have pancakes and Kat made her brownies. Come sit with me, all this talk is boring me.

- Fine.

And Stefan gets up. He falls next to Nik and furrows his brows.

- Where the fuck are the brownies ?

- In the fucking oven. Can you stop screaming, now, asshole? Snaps Kat.

- Wow, someone has her things, whispers Stefan in Nik's ear.

It makes them laugh. A lot. They are high, both of them. All is funny, all is good. He tries, he really tries to not listen to the girls' conversation because it's so difficult to not close his eyes and believe that Caroline will magically appear. It is too fucking hard.

- What time is it ? he asks.

- Don't know.

- How to be useless by Stefan Salvatore, sighs Nik, smirk on his face.

- He should write a book about it or shit like that, intervenes Kat, smiling.

- Bitchy mode deactivated ?

- Fuck off, she scowls.

- Apparently not, he huffs.

- So, what do we do ? finally asks Bekah.

- We could watch Fight Club, it has been such a long time !

Everyone look at Nik with matching blank stares.

- What ?

- Nik, not to be offensive or anything, but we can't stand the fucking movie anymore, says Bekah.

He crosses his arms, pout on his face.

- But why ? I love this movie.

- Don't we all know it, answers Stefan, increasing the all.

- Have it your way, brainless people.

They shrug and look at Kat.

- So, one troublemaker's idea is shitty and you ask the other one ? Smart move !

- Why don't we go see Vicky ? asks Bonnie.

Silent overwhelms them as they all think about her, about their friends.

- I am out, says Bekah before running away.

Vicky was her best friend, she lost her sister that day and then Stefan. She does not cope very well with abandon. Because that's it, Vicky left her. They were together in this shit, they were the same. Shitty parents, awesome brother, they needed each other and Vicky had left her here, all alone.

- So ? asks quietly Bonnie.

They all nodded and go out of the apartment. Nik closes the door and she glances at it, she does not know why but she has a bad feeling. Nik is walking alone, hands in pocket, she admires his back, the strength that comes by waves out of him. He does not know how tough he is, he does not know how much Caroline had loved him, how much it has broken her heart to leave him, to choose to grown up and leaving him here. He does not understand she may have never explained to him why she had left and it is what is destroying him. Nik is the kind of men who does not love easily but will go anywhere for you. He does not know how to love, he does not know how to stop. He is just a little lost, a little tired to chase a untouchable dream, a blured hope. Stefan jogs to him and they are walking next to each other.

- What is the mysterious Bonnie Bennett thinking about ? Smiles Kat, linking their arms.

- I would love to spend one day like before, just to enjoy more.

- We can make a better before maybe.

Kat shrugs, not believing what she is saying. Because they know.

- I don't know Kat. We all had changed and not for the better.

- I can't stay away from them, they are all I have now, even if they are assholes who watch too much movies with too much blood. But you have Kol, Bonnie and I am sure you will perfectly fit in Caroline's perfect life.

She huffs, tightening her jaw. They all are a little bitter with Caroline, with the way she left.

- I don't want anything to do with her. She failed us, she broke Nik. She is nothing like my best friend was.

She thinks about her blond best friend, her smiles, her bluntness, the way she would called her when she knew something was wrong, the way she would invite them all at her home for a night between girls. Her best friend was careless, thoughtful, generous, funny and in love with Nik. Caroline is nothing like her best friend was.

- You have to forgive her, Bon. Because you are not stuck like us, you can grow up and be out of this shit hole. You deserve it. Nik, Stefan, Bekah, Matt and me, we are too screwed to move. The best is already behind us, the future holds nothing for us. And it's okay, it really is.

And Kat smiles a little because she really thinks it is. She really thinks that their life is already over, at only twenty-two. Bonnie thinks that it's sad, so sad. And she wants to stay with them, to make them believe again, to make them get through this because they can. And she needs them, she couldn't have gone through if they aren't be there. She needs to fx this mess, ti make them see they only are at the beginning of life.

- But I want to be with you all.

Katherine smiles, a little at this tone because Bonnie is their little baby. Her and the pixie, they are perfect for each other because they are carefree, careless and innocent. They just love, see things for what they are, they are full of hope, full of faith. It is beautiful to see, it is heartbreaking to see.

- Things do not always work like we would like. But nobody would hold it against you if you leave. You are nothing like Caroline. And you are always welcome, it is your home too.

She nods, a small smile on the face. She has their blessing. They walk in silence, a little.

- I am coming back living here. With Nik and Stefan. The apartment is making me crazy and I can't stand the loneliness anymore. I miss my twin too much. Stefan said it was okay.

Bonnie squeezes a little Kat's arm because losing a sibling like that must be horrible.

- Of course he said it was. What are you going to do now ?

- I found a job in a club at night, enough to sleep and eat. I don't need more, you know. I have texted Matt, to tell him we are going to see Vik.

- You did well.

They smile at each other and it feels good.

- Hi honey, smiles Kat, letting her fingers wander on the top of the grave.

She sits on the grass, facing it.

- Hello druggie bitch, greats Nik.

And it makes her giggle because it is so him to be blunt like that.

- Watch it, asshole, smiles Matt. Hello, Vicky.

- We miss you, Vik , we came to s-

Kat wants to clap her hands at Bon, good try girl.

- Hell with that, Vik does not care, I bring Tequila, shouts Nik, bottle in hand.

- And I have the shot glasses, states happily Stefan, taking it out of his pockets.

- So what, alcoholics assholes, you always have shot glasses in your pocket with Tequila ? Asks Matt.

The two look at each other before nodding enthusiastically. They all laugh as Stefan puts one glass on the grave and Nik pours Tequila in the glass. When they all have a glass full in their hands, they cheer.

- To Vicky, they all said and gulp.

They sit on the grass, except Nik who is pacing.

- What are you thinking about ? Finally asks Bonnie, tiring of his brooding.

- I saw Caroline at the supermarket this morning.

Stefan is playing with the grass, staring at his fingers. He already knows all of it, what happened, how it feels to see who you love without the ability to touch her.

- And what ?

- She asked about all of us and I have been an asshole grade A with her.

- Aren't you an asshole like, I don't know, every day ?

They all groan at Stefan who raises his hands in defense and shrugs.

- Just telling the truth, fuck you all.

He starts playing with the grass again.

- If she wanted to know something about us, all she had to do was ask. I am tired of her shit. She wanted to go, fine, good bye. But what she is doing to you, it is not healthy. So yes, fuck Caroline, shrugs Kat.

- Don't talk about her like that, warns Nik, eyes no longer playful.

She scoffs, raising her eyes to meet his, a silent areyouserious? in the eye.

- Please, like she is not telling how childish and useless we are to her grown up friends. That bitch makes me want to throw up.

Bonnie lowers her head because deep down, Caroline had been the girl who had bring a box of sweets when Jamie broke her heart.

- You cannot be mad at her for trying to realize her dreams !

Nik is starting to get angry, they all see it but they know Kat, she won't back down. But they are surprised when Matt backs her up.

- You cannot seriously be defending her !

Nik turns his stormy eyes toward Matt, clenching his fists, trying to control the rage growing in him.

- Of course I am. I had loved her for years, you assholes, I am not going to let say shits about her.

- She has ripped your heart out and reduced it to ashes, you idiot, snaps Kat, standing up, facing him.

- You can't say you are not angry, adds Matt.

- I am mostly angry at myself for not being the man she wished I was, he admits in a whisper.

Kat can't help but rolls her eyes. What you don't have to hear..

- Oh please ! She does not care, get over it already. It is over.

All these words near Vik's grave are not good, it feels like a storm coming, they were all waiting for it. They knew it was in them, the elephant in the room was too big and something was going to break. Nik smiles, the smile when he does not show his teeth, when his eyes are made of stone, when he is going to lash out.

- Well, why don't you stop bothering us with Elena ? She is not dead, she is not ill, she is not adicted to drugs, so why do you keep moping over her, hum ?

He extends his hand like an invitation and she wants to rip it away from his body.

- Nik, let Elena out of it, warns Bonnie.

They are going to hurt each other, it is an unnecessary hurt, for everybody. He has just circled in red their issues, their failure, made them remember what they were doing here, arguing near the grave of their deadtooyoung friend.

- No, please, he has obviously a lot of shit to say right now.

Her jaw is clenched, her body is tensed, she is ready to take the hit. She has a lot of things to say too, he better gives it his best shot because she will rip him apart.

- Vicky is dead because she drank too much and used too much. Caroline is gone because she is better than us. Elena is gone because she was stupid enough to hook up with a guy she hates and to let her parents govern her life. Stupid to say "Yes Damon I won't' talk to any of them again. Yes Damon I will do what you want because you are my fucking husband." ! And Bonnie will soon leave us because she is better than us ! You are all pointing fingers at Caroline but she was smart to leave before we drag her in our mess.

Tell me he did not say that.

- You are a fucking dick ! Elena had always hated Damon and she had made a mistake, just one. And she is married to Damon with his fucking child. She did not choose this life and you fucking know it ! She had just slept with him once and had to make the right thing for the child. You fucking know it, asshole ! And your precious Caroline, she just wanted to escape the failure you are, all she told you was excuses. The reason is simple, she did not love you anymore so she left you.

She sees she has hit in the flesh, she sees the way his eyes grow a little more wild, she sees the tears but she can't decide if it is from sadness or rage. She has the smile of the Cheshire cat, like she has just eaten a little bird.

- Kat..

It is Stefan who warns, he has stopped playing with the grass, he knows his best friend, he knows that Nik is not going down alone, he knows he has other hurtful words to say. Matt has his mouth wild open. They all know by the tears of rage on his cheek that he won't any hurtful word.

- You can stay in your pathetic flat with nobody with you because everybody always loves Elena more than you and nobody can stand looking at your face because we all wish we were looking at Elena. You are the one who deserved a miserable life, not sweet Elena. You are the whore, not her. Isn't it some kind of hilarious that she is the one locked in a marriage with an asshole she can't stand and that you, you the whore, can walk freely with all her friends ?

The silent falls on them except for Kat's sobs. Nobody is moving and Bonnie looked horrified at the scene beneath her. The day had begun so well. She kneels near her, putting Kat's head against her neck.

- Katherine, Nik did not mean any of it, it is not true. He just wanted to hurt you like you hurt him. I know, and he knows, you wanted to help, but it is not the right way, she whispers, caressing her back.

Kat nods. She knows that her words keep torturing him, hurting again and again and again. He has to talk to Caroline, he has to know. He really need to see her, to know why, to know in the name of what she left him here. Because he would have gone with her, wherever she was going.

- Kat can stay with us, right ? Whispers Stefan.

Nik nods and it is enough for are not angry at each other, they are angry at the world which is tearing us apart, they just needed to lash out and they are the most tough people he knows. Kat stops sobbing, she stares at her fingers, sitting legs crossed as Bon lets her fingers wander in her curls. It is relaxing. She is mad at Nik and she knows he won't' stand her face or her voice for some time. But in the end, they will be okay. Because they are all they have, they need each other.

- We have to stay together. We can't succeed on our own, we have already lost too much. Together, we can go through this, through this lost. They were part of our family, we all lost, we have to help each other, pleads Bonnie.

- So what should we do, Bonnie ? Asks Stefan, tired of all this discussion.

Nik is no longer with them, his eyes focused elsewhere, Kat is only thinking at Elena and how mad at Nik she is. Matt is grieving his dead sister and him. Him is grieving happiness with Rebekah, with his asshole of brother, with his friends. Because all is falling apart and he can't' stand it.

- Start growing up ! Stop spending days doing nothing except getting high or drunk and play video games. We are better than this !

Tears are streaming down on her face, she is looking at them, praying for something, anything to make them see. But Nik is looking at his feet, Stefan is looking bored, Kat is watching her with pity and Matt is eating his nails. But nobody moves, nobody agrees.

- I am sorry Bon, I really am but the group is broken. Some of us left, you're trying to fix something broken but pieces are missing, it can never be the same. Even if by miracle, they all come back, it would not be the same. We are not the same than a year ago. It is only hurting us more, that's what our little spat show us, says Kat.

They all sense her bitterness at the "little spat" in her voice and Nik snorts. They glare at each other.

- So what ? We are just parting ways and nod at each other if we cross roads ? That's a new level of fuck up.

She laughs, it is nervous, like all her hopes are breaking.

- We can see each other again but we have to stop to try to go back in time. We can't.

It ends here near this fucking woods when they are spent all their adolescence. It ends where it has begun but Vicky is dead and Elena and Caroline had escaped. Soon, they all left without a word except Matt.

- I agree with you, Bonnie, I really thought we needed someone to say this but.. Maybe we are only destroying each other. Maybe we should just grow strangers for a while.

They sit next to each other on the dirt. She wishes she has enough strength to prove him wrong.

- So what ? You are growing to own the grill, Elena and Damon are going to stay far away, Caroline will marry Tyler while Stefan, Nik and Katherine will keep doing nothing. It is not healthy Matt, it is not the way the things should have been. We were supposed to be happy.

It is barely said but it is in the atmosphere, they were supposed to be happy. It was written in the star. Nik and Caroline should have been married with a lot of kids, opening their home for them all. Stefan and Rebekah should be together, the forever-young couple, her and Kol too, Katherine should be in New York already, being a model. It was not dreams, it was a reality which was coming. They have waited too long to talk about it, they broke themselves with their thoughts, not sharing them had destroyed us. They were too close, they had never known a life without all of us, living without Vicky was too hard, Caroline and Elena's departure had just made it unbearable. So they had changed, they had grown strangers because the other was the mirror of the one they were missing the most. Unbearable. They had become their own enemy.

* * *

- Nik, what's wrong ? You seem agitated.

- Like you care.

He is fighting with his lighter to ligh a fucking cigarette.

- Of course I care.

He scoffs, huffs, keeps pacing.

- You can't keep talking to me.

- What ? Why ?

What haooened ? She just finds him again, he can't' do that to her, can't' leave her.

- Why ?

He laughs nervously, taking a little smoke out of his cigarette. He keeps replaying the scene in the woods in his head, all their words are fighting, all this year keep defiling, most of it being bad and worst.

- You can't always win Caroline. We can't talk like nothing happened, like you never broke my heart, like you never left like a thief, it is stupid. I have too much shit to deal with, I can't keep thinking about me, Rebekah had needed me so much and I wasn't' here because i was too focused on me. That's' so fucking stupid ! I hope you are happy, that breaking my heart was worth it.

He turns and starts walking. He has tears in his eyes and really need to get high very soon.

- It was not.

He stops dead in his track and closes his eyes. Not today, please, we have all changed, please, we can't go back, please, it can never be the same, please, not today, it is too late, please, the group is broken, please, not now, we can't' please.

- It had broken my own heart to leave you and seeing you was the best moment of the last months. I am not happy but I needed to see if it could be my life, if it could be what I was looking for. But I know now that I already had all I needed. I thought that if maybe we cross each others paths again, it was fate who brang you to me and you were at the Grill and we talked and I thought, we could be again.

- We can't go back like before, Caroline. You took your chance, you lost.

He won't look at her, won't look at her blue eyes, at her pale skin, at her blonde locks, at her lips, he won't.

- Is it your way to take revenge on me ?

- Do you think that low of me ? I gave you all and you threw it by the window, saying it is nothing, saying it is all gone, saying I'm not worth it, saying deal with it. I tried so bloody hard you have no idea, to deal with it. But I can't if you are always here, breaking my heart all over again, throwing all my mistakes in my face at every chance. I know I was not enough, I know I could not take care of you, I know I failed you. I know !

He is screaming now, fully turns toward her. His blue eyes are a storm, his body is tense, he is shaking, she can see the tears on his cheeks. Here is the man you loved, here is the man you broke, here is the price of your useless dreams.

- Nik, please, it wasn't, I would never, I-

She knows it is the end, that if she can't have him back now, he will never be hers again, she knows it is the last time they can talk like that. He is too stubborn, once he has taken the decision, she will be banished from his life forever.

- I gave you all I had. What would you want that I had not already given you ? You want my shirt, my home, my fucking weed ?

He is screaming, she is crying.

- I don't want- I- I just need to-

- I is all you have in your fucking mouth ! I can't give you fucking more otherwise you would already have it. I am done. I am no good for you. Deal with it.

She is crying, sobbing, trying hard not to break, they are broken, she broke them. He is miserable as she is. She broke them because she wanted more. She has more now, a house, a fiancé, a job and she is miserable.

- What are you going to do now ? she whispers, hoping.

- Same thing than last week, except seeing you. Adieu Caroline.

He does not turn around when he leaves.

* * *

- You know what Adieu means ? Caroline asks, one day.

- It is good bye in french, no ?

- It was in the eighteen century but nowadays, it is more the last thing you say to someone you don't want or can't see anymore. It is the kind of thing you say to someone dying. It is forever.

- I do not need to know that word.

- And may I ask why Mister Mikaelson ? she asks, raising an eyebrow.

- Because I will never let you go.

He takes her in his arms, kissing her neck, her collarbone, her cheeks, her mouth, her eyes, punctuating each kiss with a never.

She is giggling hysterically, believing every word he says.

* * *

**.**

**I'll take one shot for my pain,**

**One drag for my sorrow.**

**Get messed up today,**

**I'll be okay tomorrow.**

**.**

_Bruno Mars feat Damian Marley - Liquor Store Blues_

* * *

**So yes, it's kind of a mess.**

**- Fight Club de David Finsher**

**I want to thank Mink (** I hope the word you were searching was to say something nice ! **), Guest1**** (** I'm happy that my story can touch people like it did with you. I find your interpretation of this story very interesting ! **) and Guest2 (** Well it was kind of the effect researched but I hope you feel better by now ! **) to have left a reviews ! And queenofklaroline, my Beta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to xxwhispersofdreamsxx, queen of the Klaroline fandom.**

* * *

**.**

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh,**  
**Let's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on**  
**Try to have fun in the meantime**

**.**

* * *

They are fourteen and they are walking to Elena's home because it's Thursday and it's the holidays.

"I told you Bon, my daddy promised me it was over. He is coming home now and he is going to stay".

Bonnie pushes a rebellious curl away from her face while Elena is smiling.

"That's great, Care".

"But anyway, when Daddy came back he gave me that beautiful ballerina which makes music and all. You should come to my house to see it Saturday. We could eat some ice cream and watch that new TV show about Vampires".

"I can't", sighs Bonnie, "my mom wants us to go see my Grams".

"The crazy one who talks non sense about witches ?"

Bonnie nods after rolling her eyes. "Old people are just crazy".

"Maybe she's telling the truth and we are three goddesses".

They all laugh. Then Caroline stops when she sees the most beautiful sight in life. A boy flying. Fine, he is on a skateboard but it's like he is flying; his curls in the wind, his closed eyes, he seems so free. She is fascinated by the vision in the pavement on the other side of the road.

"It's Klaus".

The boy disappears and she returns her stare on Elena.

"Who?"

"A friend of Katherine's. His family lives here but he goes to a boarding school in England, because his father lives there and his mother lives here with her husband. Kat says she's a cheating bitch and her husband is an asshole because Klaus only comes on summers".

It was the first time she saw him.

* * *

She is in the kitchen, taking a glass of water because, hello, you don't have a body like that by drinking Coke and eating pizzas. Except if you are a Gilbert girl but life is unfair.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Go bother someone else", she replies bored, closing the door of the fridge.

Sure, Damon is here; wicked smile, blue eyes too bright and shirt opened but he is not alone.

"I told you they all love me", adds Damon at the stranger next to him.

She knows who the stranger is but she has never been that close to him. Never apart from two years ago, her sixteenth birthday when he had wished her a happy birthday with a kiss on the cheek. She was so red.

"I can see that", the blond guy replies flatly, "hello", he adds.

And here is the accent she has heard like three times in her life. She scoffs, grabs her glass from the counter and tries to go to Elena's room.

"Where are you going, Blondie?"

She glares at Damon's hand on her elbow.

"My name is Caroline".

"Damon leave the poor cheerleader alone", Kat smiles from the door.

"Oh Kat, you know me, I wouldn't hurt the little bird".

He releases her and goes next to Katherine.

"Come on Klaus", she says, already in the stairs with Damon, Pearl and Stefan.

She observes her nails, waiting for them to be in Katherine's room before joining Elena and Bonnie.

"You go to class with my sister, right?"

She looks up and is trapped in his green, maybe blue eyes.

"Yeah, we're friends", she manages to answer.

He smiles, showing his dimples.

"It was nice meeting you Caroline", he says.

And then he's gone. She takes a deep breath and goes to Elena's room. This summer has surely begun well.

"What were you doing?" Elena asks as Caroline closes the door.

"I had the luck to cross paths with Damon", she answers sitting on the bed.

"Talk about luck", Bonnie snorts.

"I swear I don't know what Kat is seeing in this jackass", Elena replies.

She is lying on the floor of her room, her legs pressed against the wall.

"He's kind of handsome".

The three of them sigh because if there is one thing that everyone knows in Mystic Falls is that Damon Salvatore is handsome.

"He is still stupid and rude", Bonnie concludes.

"Remind me why we are in your room instead of outside where the sun is shining?" Caroline asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it is too hot and I'm too lazy to move", Elena answered, lying on the floor, her hair like a halo.

"And you, why aren't you with Kol?"

Bonnie raises her head to look at her friend before returning her gaze to the computer.

"Because he has things to do and I have things to do and that's it".

"Wow, talk about romanticism".

"Shut it Elena, we can't all have a Matt at our feet".

Elena giggles before agreeing.

"We are perfect, I guess we have to start getting used to jealousy".

"This is so funny Elena", the blonde jokes before throwing a pillow on her friend's face.

They still hear Elena's laugh beneath it.

"Care, come see this GIF. This Tumblr people are killing me, I swear".

Bonnie puts the computer on the bed while Caroline glances at the screen.

"OH MY GOD! Lena, you have to see this", Caroline manages to say before laughing.

"Too lazy. What is it?"

"They put Patrick the starfish like everywhere, with his mouth open", Bonnie explains.

"Anyone can do that with some motivation and time", Elena replies shrugging.

"Well, lazy ass, come on, do it. Remember when she tried to make a GIF of her and that actor?"

"Yes, she couldn't even scan her photo", Bonnie adds.

The two girls laugh out loud.

"You're right, they are incredible people. I can't even move from the floor to grab a Coke".

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. She has been in her room, doing nothing for three hours but her mother has to talk to her five minutes before she has to go.

"At a party".

"With who?"

She bites her tongue, closing her eyes. She doesn't need this interrogation now.

"Elena and Bonnie".

She inspects herself in front of the mirror one last time before exiting her room.

"Maybe you shouldn't go out today, I mean we could have dinner together or something. Maybe your Dad will be home".

"I can't Mom, I'm already gone", she says smiling.

She kisses her mother's cheek and gets out. God, she can't stand that house, can't stand this life anymore. She sees the sadness in her mother's eyes, the loneliness but she doesn't know what to do, what to say. She just knows how to be there and talking about feelings isn't really her thing anymore.

* * *

She is putting beer in her cup, even if she doesn't like it. At all. She is a princess, not a peasant but well, it's beer or beer and she won't die of thirst. She lets the liquid fall in the cup with a little disgust.

"Not your poison?"

She turns around with a gasp and she is surprised by how close he is to her. He is smiling as she shakes her hand because the beer has fallen on it.

"No, I don't like beer. Do you have a tissue or something?"

She puts the cup on the beer keg trying to wash her hand with her other one.

"You can dry your hand on my shirt, no problem".

She raises her head, eyes wide.

"No! It's gross".

"Or you can stay with your hand full of that disgusting thing".

She frowns, her eyes switching between her hand and his clean and dry and white t-shirt. He has his eyebrows raised and he finds it funny to see her struggle so much just for a t-shirt.

"If you're sure you won't be mad, then I guess, maybe"

He grabs the bottom of his shirt, takes her wet hand and cleans it with it. She stares hard at her feet. She can't believe that Klaus, of all people, is drying her hand with his t-shirt in the middle of a party in the woods. She wants the ground to open beneath her feet, she is so embarrassed, the coolest guy ever finally talks to her and she has made herself look dumb.

"You're welcome, Caroline".

She finally looks at him and she knows she is red like a tomato but he is gently smiling at her. And he remembers her name.

"Thank you, you didn't have to take care of a dumbass like me".

"I just cleaned your hand, I didn't save your life", he says, rolling his eyes, "so, I bet it isn't really your poison, then".

"I prefer wine or champagne. But well, it isn't the type of alcohol you find at a party in the woods".

She whispers the last, resisting to the urge to roll her eyes. He chuckles, looking at her.

"You are too much of a princess for a party in the woods, aren't you?"

She knows he thinks of her as a fragile little brat, she knows he sees what they all see when they look at her pink nails, her blonde hair and her blue eyes. Suddenly, he isn't the cool guy on his skateboard who looked like he didn't have a single care in the world.

"Well, I happen to have taste".

She scoffs at her hand, at him who is disappointing her and at her friends who left her so they could hang out with their wonderful boyfriends. She is going home and that's final. She turns to glance at her cup of beer. This night sucks.

"It's rare to come across such quality nowadays".

She freezes on her sport, she can't believe he says that, can't believe he is as perfect as she thought he was.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to have champagne in your pocket?" she smiles at him.

He shakes his head but raises his index.

"But I do have whiskey".

She hates whiskey more than she hates beer, she hates its smell, she hates it more than her inability to express her feelings, more than the looks people give her in the street, more than anything.

"I'd rather die of thirst but thank you".

He is not smiling anymore but tilts his head to the left, observing her.

"What are you doing at a party in the woods where you can't even drink because there's only beer?"

"I just didn't want to stay home, that's all".

She shrugs, her eyes on the floor. She already hates this conversation, waiting for the why.

"Then, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I will go home".

She really doesn't want to go home but being alone in a party with a sad face, smelling beer is so not the reputation she needs to have. Even home is better than this. She raises her head, smiles and starts to walk away. But he grabs her elbow and makes her turn around. She glances at his hand on her arm and then at his face.

"Or you can stay with me".

Is he saying what she thinks he's saying?

"You're sure you want to hang out with me?"

"They don't want to put a sock in it. It bores me to no end. Can we sit somewhere?"

"Sure", she smiles.

HE IS TALKING TO HER, OH MY GOD, HE IS TALKING TO HER! They are like a billion of little things jumping in her brain, in all her body and she just wants to scream and jump everywhere. But she stays calm, she's Caroline Forbes, she'll do that later.

They walk to a trunk which is there, he sits and she eyes the thing, wrinkling her nose. He chuckles and gets rid of his jacket, laying it there so she can sit.

"If her Majesty can take her place".

She sketches a bow and sits.

"Do you still skateboard?"

He was looking at the woods, his eyes seemed to be lost in it but now, they are on her, a teasing look on his face.

"Yes, I do".

She smiles, tilting her head. She likes the idea that he keeps skating. She likes the idea that he is telling her. She likes the idea that she doesn't have to start an investigation. Again. Yes, she's a creeper.

"Do you skate?"

"Oh no", she laughs, "too dangerous, I'm a living chicken".

He shrugs.

"You won't ever feel as free as you do when you skateboard".

"I guess I'll try. One day".

"You will love it. So, did you graduate?"

"Yes, with a special mention from the jury".

"Smart girl", he breathes.

He wants to take a gulp of whiskey but he has seen the face she made when he talked about it.

"And what are you doing? I mean, do you study or work or something?"

"I study history and arts, I start a Master in September".

"Smart boy", she says with a smile, "what is your favorite history period?"

"I like Antiquity, I would have loved to live in the fifth century before Christ or meet Julius Ceaser. But I fell in love with mythology".

"So you want to be a Greek hero?"

"There is Egyptian and Nordic mythology as well but the Greek is my favorite, yes".

"I read Médée and Phèdre and I may have bought Homer's books".

He smiles fully, happily surprised. Nobody seems to be interested in his idols.

"Let me guess? It was after watching Troy with Brad Pitt".

"Okay, you're right, I wanted to know if the story with Briseis was true".

He chuckles.

"There is no way to know if Greek Mythology is true because it's Mythology".

"It depends on what you call Mythology, I mean, Achilles existed, the mythological parts are only the fact that he's Thetis' son, right? And Briseis is only a girl so I don't see why the meeting of two human beings is Mythology".

They talk for what feels like hours about Mythology, arts, History, literature.

"Care, sorry to interrupt but I'm going home and I wanted to know if you wanted me to drive you home", Elena says, a tired smile on her face.

"What time is it?"

"It's one".

"I'll be at your car in two seconds".

"All right. Good bye Klaus", Elena greats, leaving.

She stands up and he does the same, they are face to face and they don't know what to say which is pretty stupid since they had been talking for hours.

"Well, I hope it was a good night for you and it didn't bother you to talk about History at a party".

"No, not at all, it was interesting, you're very smart".

She smiles.

"Good night Klaus".

She waves at him and starts walking away.

"Caroline, wait".

She stops, turns around and he is face to face with her. He grabs her hand, taking a black pen out of his back pocket and writes on it.

"If you want to hang out one day, just call".

She nods, too surprised to do anything but that. She walks to Elena's car and she feels like she's walking on a cloud.

* * *

She hears the screams, the tears, the doors which slam and eventually the silence which takes the entire place, which eats this family with delectation. She grabs her phone, glancing at the paper on the nightstand.

"Hey Klaus".

"Caroline?"

She breaths, a little smile on her lips, her gaze lost in the darkness of her room.

"I was just wondering what you were doing".

"Nothing why?"

She hears him move.

"I can't sleep. Go out with me?"

"Where?"

"At the park".

"I'll be there in 10 minutes".

"You come in skateboard?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. See you soon".

She smiles and hangs up. She puts some jean shorts on, keeps her white wife beater on and goes out. The park isn't too far away but she is a little afraid of being alone outside, there isn't a sound and for a second, she imagines someone kidnaps her, someone kills her, she imagines her parents and she can't imagine anymore because she doesn't know them. She sits on the bench, bringing her knees against her chest, resting her chin on her knees. The atmosphere is warm and when she takes a deep breath, it smells summer, it smells happiness but this endless sky just makes her sad. How can you expect to matter when looking at stars which have been shining for centuries? You're nothing against the immensity of the universe, just sand.

She hears the friction of the skate's wheels on the pavement and when she turns her head, he's here – an incarnation of freedom. He wears a plain white t-shirt, a faded jean and he is just skating, a peaceful expression on his face.

* * *

"Cigarettes are disgusting".

"Tell me you never smoke".

"I don't smoke cigarettes".

"What a naughty girl!"

She shrugs, a big smile on her face.

"A girl has to have her fun".

"That she does. Want me to make you have fun?"

She raises a single eyebrow at him, a sly smile on her lips.

"If you think you can handle it".

He laughs, shaking his head. They smoke weed.

"Come lay next to me, the sky is beautiful".

She doesn't hesitate to lie in the dirty grass.

"You see the same sky in England?" She asks, turning her head to see his face.

"Yes", he says, turning his head as well.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah".

His nose is touching hers and then his lips touch hers and their eyes close at the same time. She kisses him back, his hand finding their way in her locks, his body getting closer to hers, her hand gripping his t-shirt. He is finally on top of her, her hands on his scalp and on his back, his knee between her legs, his hands on her waist, her neck, her cheek, his lips biting, nipping, her tongue licking, teasing. His breath is uneven as she licks his earlobe, as he kisses her cheekbone, as his thumb caresses the skin of her hip, as she bits his neck, teasing. She closes her eyes, enjoying his warmth, his tongue, his smell, his mouth, his weigh, his hands, all of it on her.

He buries his head in her neck, her hands massaging his hair. She sees stars everywhere, the sky is infinity, the night is endless, this moment is eternal.

"Did you find something on Briseis?"

"Homer says she existed but well, he says tales, not the truth".

She feels his breath near her breast and she thinks about the shower she has to take with all this grass in her hair, she wishes she could just fall asleep.

"When I was little, I thought there was a fairy for everything. I mean, a fairy to make flowers grow, one to make the wind, one to make the TV function".

He is playing with her fingers, frowning.

"So did you believe in magic or that they really work all the time?"

"No, it just, you know, they did that. I didn't think practically, it just seemed natural that fairies were making everything. I mean the TV couldn't possibly function alone, someone had to do it".

"I never really thought about how things work when I was little, I guess".

"I even thought they were making a sun for every day", she laughs.

"When did you stop believing?"

"School taught me that the Earth turns around the Sun which is big and unique".

"And you chose to believe Galilee? I think I prefer your theory on fairies".

"I know, it just makes so much more sense than some little fairies who work".

The light is changing and she asks Klaus to check his clock because her phone is dead.

"Four o'clock".

She sighs.

"I have to go home".

He rolls on his back, his right hand under his head, the other one on his stomach, his eyes closed. She pushes the tip of her tongue against his lips, she kisses his lips and his cheek and goes.

* * *

When she gets home, she doesn't make a sound. There is light in the living room, the TV is on and her father is sleeping on the couch. Without making a sound, she turns the TV off, grabs a cover from the armchair and covers her father. She kisses his forehead lightly, today, he smells like Richard. She goes in her bed, pulls her hair in a bun after throwing her shorts on the floor. She sleeps with a smell of grass, weed and something definitively like Klaus in the air.

* * *

She is cooking her breakfast, making pancakes. The music is on and she is moving her body, dressed in her shorts and tank top. She hears a knock on the door, finishes her pancake and opens it.

"Hello".

He observes her hair in a bun, some rebellious locks framing her face and all her skin is exposed. What a devilish angel!

"Hey, I was just making breakfast".

She gestures for him to enter and goes to the kitchen. She can't believe she is wearing her old pajama when a beautiful one is sleeping in her closet. How stupid!

She restarts making pancakes, fuming at herself.

"Do you want coffee, orange juice or pineapple juice? A tea?" She adds teasingly.

He smirks, he can't believe it's that simple. He thought he would come to her house and she would be asking questions like why didn't you call me and are we together and all this girly crap which bores him. But she is smiling, teasing, offering breakfast like it's fine if they made out one week ago and didn't talk until today.

"Coffee, please. And who eats breakfast at noon?"

She glances at him.

"Us, I guess", she says flipping the last pancake.

She is happy to see him, she thought they made out and that was it, nothing more but here he is, sitting on the table in her kitchen. He shrugs and observes her take a cup, fills it with coffee, putting it on the table. He observes her putting chocolate powder in a cup, pouring milk in it and putting it in the microwave. One minute later, pancakes, jelly, butter, coffee and chocolate with milk are on the table.

"Bon appétit", she says, grabbing a pancake.

He nods, playing with his cup. How ironic that her cool attitude is making him nervous.

"Do you want something else? I mean, if pancakes are not your thing".

"No it's perfectly fine, I was just thinking".

"Well, don't hurt yourself, we're on holidays".

And he wonders of she is talking about the breakfast or their relationship. Or both.

He nods, smiling and takes a sip of the coffee. Not bad.

"You did not tell me what you were going to do in September".

She makes a face, putting her index inside her cup, wanting to know if it's still too hot.

"I am going to University in New Orleans".

"Your major?"

"Literature and Law".

"Double license with Law? What a brave girl!"

She lowers her face, playing with the pancake.

"I know, my Dad thinks I won't succeed, says it's too difficult. I think he is right, I don't know why I choose that".

She shrugs but he can see it's bothering her.

"Caroline, that's not what I meant, at all. I am sure you'll succeed; I am just too lazy to imagine working as much as you will. That is all".

"Oh", she says.

They fall in silence and it's a little awkward. They eat and drink and his eyes are drawn to her neck. It's the only thing he can see because she always wears her hair down so her neck is never exposed but he can see all of her neck now and it is the most graceful thing ever. He sees the curbs and colors the light puts on her skin. He tries to carve it in his brain, it is going to be paint on a canvas soon.

"Have you been painting recently?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She puts her index on his cheek, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh", he says, "Do you have a mirror or something?"

"Keep it, show your skills".

He grabs her hand which was on his cheek and kisses the inside on her wrist, her pulse on his lips. He releases her hand as she blushes and hurries up to do the dishes, grabbing her cup. She is at the sink, washing the dishes as he walks behind her, putting the cup in the sink, his hand grabbing hers, his lips brushing against her hair, her fingers grabs his. She lets the sponge fall as his hand goes on her hipbone, her body falls back on his and they close their eyes. It feels peaceful. She slowly turns, her eyes on his and soon her tongue licks his lips. She puts her arms around his neck as he puts her near the sink, on the counter, her legs clenching on his hips. She kisses him like it's going to be the last time because she doesn't know what they are doing, what all of this is. He lets his forehead fall on hers, closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

"What are doing today?"

She shrugs, putting her tank top's strap on her shoulder.

"My Mom was supposed to spend the day with me, but as you can see, I'm alone, so nothing. And you?"

She may call Elena and Bonnie, see if someone would hang out. He stars kissing her neck lightly as she draws circles on his back.

"Don't know, was supposed to hang out with Stefan".

"That's great", she breathes, as he licks her collarbone, "I'll call Elena or Bonnie if I'm bored".

He hums against her flesh, against her neck, she kisses his curls, her hands sneaking under his shirt. She tugs at the hem of his shirt, he steps back a little and takes it off, kissing her mouth, invading her mouth. She takes off her tank top, bringing their naked bust together. He makes her feel so wild, so free.

* * *

"Come on, I have something to show you".

She lets her head fall onto the pillow, burying her face in it. He nudges her shoulder.

"I won't stop bothering you", he teases, kissing the back of her neck.

She mumbles in the pillow so he can't hear a word.

"Caroline", he whispers near her hear, increasing the "i" of her name.

She huffs and turns her head, staring into his green eyes.

"Fine", she says, rolling on the other side of the bed, "I thought you had plans with Stefan".

She narrows her eyes, in front of her closer. She puts on her underwear, taking a pretty dress.

"I'm texting him", he says, still in bed.

"So, is that good?"

She turns around and rolls her eyes when she sees him still in bed.

"You're perfect", he says.

"Get up, lazy ass".

He smiles and gets up, putting his jean on, grabbing his shirt from the floor. He kisses her nose and goes out of the room, putting his shirt on. She huffs but smiles nevertheless, walking after him, her hair carried by her joy.

* * *

She stands in the car, opens her arms and closes her eyes.

"I am the Queen of the world", she screams.

She stays like this a few seconds before bending down and kissing him. God, he makes her feel so good. They're going to buy ice cream but he wanted to drive on the highway at high speed, to show her that even if the steering wheel isn't at the right place, he knows how to drive. This past week had been so awesome, she can't believe her luck. She looks at him, with his sunglasses, a hand on the wheel, one hand outside the car, he seems so free. She envies him, she would love to be so free. With him, she doesn't have to be perfect, little girly Caroline. She can be neurotic and full of insecurities and he just kisses it away. His smile is like a cure on her and this holiday will be filled with it, with him and so much happiness. He's her friend, he makes her happy and it's enough, it's just for the summer and it's perfect.

They finally get to Mystic Falls, he parks and they go inside the restaurant, walking next to each other.

"I swear, this movie is epic, I can't believe you never saw it".

"It's just guys with blood on them. I'm not interested".

She stops walking when she realizes he's no longer walking besides her. She turns around and he is standing on the pavement, looking at her, with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? Tell me you didn't just say that. It's so much more than that".

She rolls her eyes.

"Can we discuss that, sitting and with an ice cream.

"I imagine we can do that", he concedes.

"And stop giving me this dirty look".

He smiles, his woolfy smile all dimples and teeth, it's one of her favorites and he kisses her cheek, putting his arm around her shoulders, bringing her against him.

"Dirty looks, hum?" he says in her ear.

She smiles, big, making contact with his eyes.

"You're so naughty, I like that".

He laughs and kisses her head before they sit.

"I want vanilla and caramel with Chantilly", she says to the waiter.

"I would like three balls of mint, please".

Later, when she goes again here with Elena and Bonnie, she asks for vanilla and mint and it's like tasting their kiss.

* * *

"Hello Caroline", she turns and smiles.

"Hi Klaus. Having fun?"

They're at a party in the Gilbert house because their parents are gone and Katherine couldn't let the chance to party pass. They're currently in the kitchen, all this drunk people she doesn't know make her dizzy and everybody is outside because it's so hot right now.

"Yes, I would like to kiss you though".

"Not going to happen buddy".

"I know", he smiles, "I love a challenge".

She smiles back, holding her glass of Champagne.

"Is this Champagne?"

"I wasn't going to drink beer".

He smiles at her antics, shaking his head.

"Give me a glass".

She raises her eyebrows, biting her lip. She grabs a glass and fills it with Champagne.

"Wait", she says just when he was about to drink.

She puts her index in his glass as he raises one eyebrow. She puts her index behind each of his ears.

"For luck, boy", she whispers.

He wants to devour her, right there. The mischievous glint in her eyes, her infectious smile, the Champagne he could taste on her breath when she came so close to him. He wants all of her.

* * *

"Go home", she whispers, seeing her father stagger on the porch, trying to reach the door.

"I want to help you", he pleads to the wind because she is already at her father's side.

"Daddy? Daddy, it's me, it's Caroline".

Her father glances at her but she can see that he doesn't recognize her, that he doesn't know who she is. That the fact that she is his little girl doesn't reach his brain, doesn't have any kind of importance. She's nothing to him.

"I'm going to help you to get to bed. Mom is at work".

She lets her vest fall on the ground and slips her arm under his. She grabs his keys, opens the door but Daddy stumbles on his feet and his weight falls on her but Klaus lifts him a little and she hates him so much for being here. She hates him so much when she crosses his gaze and when he smiles at her. They lay him down on the couch and he is already asleep. She grabs the cover, puts it on him and kisses his cheek. Where are you, Daddy?

She tightens her jaw, the tears ready to fall and goes to the door. They're outside on the porch, she closes the door and stares at him with an icy glare.

"Caroline, I'm sorry, I know what you said but, maybe, it will be for the best if-"

"Do you know how it feels to look at your father, to see the man he has become and just want to cry? To feel this ball of sadness in all your body because you love him so much but you can't do a thing because he is just a stranger now, just a fucking stranger! Do you know how it tears me apart? How much it destroys me just to see him, just to hear him? You do not know a thing about me, you're just like the others, you see what I want you to. You don't know what I'm going through, how much he breaks my heart every time. I don't need someone to like or to love, love hurts, it's all it does", she whispers, "I don't need your help and I don't need you".

She grabs her vest and goes inside the house, tears streaming all over her face. She never told that to anybody. She goes to sleep, closes her eyes, tears on her face, she lost him, he was here, she could have reached out and grab him but she lost him. She's alone in her bed crying because her pride won't allow her to accept him knowing how fucked up she is. She has tried, she has tried very hard to cover the fuck up with pink nail polish, with bright smiles, with blond curls, with pretty dress, with glitter, with laughs but it's still here, the fuck up is more herself than all her appearance, than all people know about her. Nobody knows her because she has lost herself between the act and the truth and somehow, she doesn't know anything anymore. Say hello to little ignorant lost Caroline Forbes.

* * *

When she wakes up the next morning, she already regrets the way she talked to him, the things she said. She doesn't know what made her say all this things to him, she never told it to anyone, not to Elena, not to Bonnie, not to her Mom, not to the psychologist her Mum made her see, no one. She doesn't even know him but here she is, throwing all her secrets to this guy. Yes, of course, she has had a crush on him since she was fourteen and yes, she slept with him and, of course, they can talk without it being weird but, she still doesn't know him. He still is a stranger, sure, she knows things about him because she has investigated but he'll go at the end of the summer, as always. Maybe that's why she talked to him and got closer because he'll be gone in less than two months and she won't have to suffer his pitiful stare. She rolls over her bed and gets up, she will apologize. Or try to. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way, it's not his fault if she's fucked up.

* * *

She hasn't apologized, not yet anyway. She wanted to go to his house but, well, she didn't know if he would be here or if she would be welcomed and with all the gossip about how his mother's husband hates him, she preferred to wait. So here she is, currently waiting in Elena's living room, watching her friend switch channel over and over again. Her foot is trembling against the carpet and Elena's hand is on her knee, stopping it.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, all is fine, really".

Elena sits up, seeing her big smile.

"You're doing the big smile thing, what happened?"

"I just need to talk to Klaus", she sighs.

"Well call him or text him", Elena shrugs.

"I don't think he would come if I asked".

Elena huffs and shrugs, again.

"Text him I said. Who is in a healthy relationship between both of us? Me. So do as I say".

Caroline wants to explain to her what happened. She didn't even tell anyone what happened between her and Klaus but somehow, Elena has guessed. And she's glad she doesn't have to explain all this mess she created.

"Fine, no need to strut. What do I send?"

"Just tell him, I don't know, things", Elena concludes with a shrug.

Caroline laughs, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

"Thank you for the help, Gilbert", she says, nudging her friend with her shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Blondie, I'm glad to help".

Caroline closes her eyes as Elena turns, annoyance on her face.

"She meant me, Katherine, go bother someone else".

"So you're telling me she can make Nik all miserable, pouting like a child but I can't bother her. Please, Elena, let the big girls have their fun", the older Gilbert smirks.

"I'm not little anymore".

"Sure, tell that to someone who cares. Now, Caroline, what the fuck did you do to my friend?"

"Not your business, Katherine".

Katherine is starting to get annoyed with these two, sure she didn't want to find them here but good luck to make Elena go out except for a party or if Matt is asking. Sure, they were going to be here. She goes between them and the TV and looks at their annoyed face.

"You better fix Nik, Caroline because I can make your life a living hell all the year".

"Yeah, Kat, we know how much free time you have since nobody likes you", Elena adds.

Caroline and her glance at each other, giggling as Katherine rolls her eyes.

"I texted Nik when I entered the room, telling him to come here. No need to thank me, Blondie", Katherine smirks before climbing up the stairs.

"Freaking bitch", Caroline swears.

"No, no, no, it's perfect! You don't even have to text him now! Okay, what am I doing now? Do you think I should stay? Or wait for him to come?"

"Elena, breath, I'm supposed to be the one freaking out".

"Right", says Elena, calming herself, standing still, looking Caroline in the eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm waiting for you to freak out".

Caroline bursts into laughs, letting her head fall back. They're laughing like crazy on the couch, tears on the cheeks.

"I was trying to be a good friend, Care, don't laugh at me", Elena says between two hiccups.

"Oh my God, Lena, you're making me die over here".

They hear the door close and they grow still, their laughter dying. Caroline elbows Elena in the ribs, with her eyes wide and a movement of the head, asking her to look if it's Klaus.

"Hi Klaus, you're dandy over here?"

Caroline facepalmes herself, shaking her head at Elena's social skills. This girl can't handle the lesser anxiety.

"Hum.. Yes", Klaus says.

"Elena, why don't you go search in your room?"

"Search f- Oh, right. Have fun", she says, climbing the stars.

Good Lord, Elena is the most awkward girl ever. Caroline gets up from the couch and turns, facing Klaus.

"Hi", she says, not even looking in his eyes.

"Hello, Caroline".

She lowers her head, she was ready to hear anger, to hear hostility but not this hurt. She has screwed up, big time.

"I wanted to say, that I'm- I'm…"

She can't even finish, she can't say it, her pride won't allow it, her pride is all she has and it's breaking her, making her lose him but she can't fight.

"I'm sorry".

She raises her head, meeting his greenish eyes, not believing what she just heard.

"No, you don't have to apologize for anything, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just, I was so angry, it…"

She stops, the words won't come out, she doesn't even know what she wants to say.

"You wanted me to leave, I should have, I had no right to stay if you wanted me gone. I won't bother you again, I'm sorry".

She feels the tears in her eyes and she bites the inside of her cheeks.

"We only have the summer", she says, trying to smile.

She comes closer to him, her hand on his cheek.

"Let me have it", she pleads.

He looks into her eyes and sees her tears, he knows what she is saying, they're not going to have a relationship over the sea, it's finished at the end of the summer.

"No tears, no screams, no strings attached?"

"I like you, we can attach, just not too much", she answers.

He smiles, taking her face in his hands and he kisses her.

"Well, look who has been a bad guy over here".

Of course it's Damon, king of cockblocking.

"Hello, Damon. Goodbye Damon", Caroline says, linking her lips to Klaus' again.

"Well, I can see when I'm wanted. Don't let me spoil your fun, guys, I'm just going upstairs. I mean, I can stay if-"

"Just go already", she finally screams at him.

He smirks, raises his hand and climbs the stairs.

"Oh and Caroline?" He says once at the top of the stairs. "Don't give him the clap".

She tightens her eyes as he laughs and disappears.

"What a fucking-"

Klaus is already kissing her again.

"Come with us tonight?"

She nods and kisses him. God, she's so happy.

* * *

"Hi", he smiles as she opens the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today", she reminds him, her brows furrowing.

"Disappointed?"

He's still smiling, he has gotten used to her harshness, to her boldness. He has grown to like it quite a lot.

"Of course not, I was just not expecting you", she shrugs.

He enters the room and she closes the door, they're face to face. He smiles a little, seeing her outfit, reminding him of the first time he entered this house.

"I'm leaving right now, in fact. Kol is waiting for me in the car, outside your house".

She glances at the window, next to the door, seeing Kol fighting with the radio, she chuckles.

"Oh, you didn't have to drive by. We agreed to not say good bye".

She is looking at him, like a mother scolding her child for being rude to someone she doesn't like, with sympathy, with joy.

"I couldn't leave without saying you good bye, Caroline".

She looks into his eyes and all she sees is this summer scrolling, his laugh, his smiles, his kiss, his touch, his voice, his dimples, his love for history, his art, all she sees is him, all that this summer has been made of. And she knows she would have been a little angry with him for leaving without saying good bye. She thought that if there was no good bye, there would be no hurt, no tears, no harm.

He takes her face in his hands, scanning her, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, trying to memorize the texture of her skin.

"I won't wait for you", she breaths.

She wants to set him free, to let him know that the pathetic little cheerleader won't be the one in his way. She sets him free because Klaus is not an animal you can put in cage, he's a free spirit. She sets him free because the guilt of wasting someone so special would be unbearable.

"Neither will I".

They stay silent, she lowers her eyes. He really, really wants her to want him. He knows she wants him, he knows she likes him, bloody hell, everybody knows she has a crush on him for years. He wants her to say it but he knows she won't because she doesn't know how. Her father doesn't recognize her half the time and the other half, he's just a mess, trying to fix what he has broken. He needs a sign, anything, to keep hope that next summer, she'll be his again.

"You swear?" he asks

"Never", she answers, kissing him.

When he leaves, trying to escape her kisses without the will to, her smile is bright and there are a few tears on her cheek. He takes that as a sign, as a silent I'll wait for you. Because with her, words mean nothing, her actions are her way to communicate and Caroline Forbes isn't weak.

* * *

**.**

**Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die**

**.**

_Lana Del Rey,_ _Born to die_

* * *

**Hi ! I really want to thank my new Beta **to loved is to be destroyed** who truly work faster than light !**

**- Phèdre, Racine**

**- Médée, Corneille  
**

**- Illiade, Homère**

**Tell me if I forgot to mention an oeuvre and leave reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**This has been on my computer a pretty long time.**

* * *

**.**

**Tell me everything that happened,  
Tell me everything you saw.  
They had lights inside their eyes.  
.**

* * *

"What are you doing here? Get out", he hisses.

She gasps and turns around, her eyes wide taking in his dark appearance on the doorstep. He is glaring at her, his eyes cold on her, looking at her face but not fully. He is not with her, he is not in this room. She moves to the door, to exit, passing next to him. She is so close, feeling the warmth of his body but this time, there is no gentleness, no calmness around him. He is just harsh and cold, not letting her near him. She can touch his body, but his mind is now closed to her. She has lost him. She never thought she would mourn him, never thought she wanted to know him until she couldn't anymore.

"You don't go in there, you don't walk around this house, you stay in your room until I can go out and make blood rain from the sky".

He closes the door, without even sparing a glance and storms outside the room. It breaks her heart. Well, she is going to explore her room since she can't seem to be allowed to move. She glances at the room, it is pretty, full of light, white stuff everywhere. She falls back on the bed, her hair like a halo and stares at the white ceiling. She is bored and tired and hungry. She thinks about Tyler, about Klaus, about Elena who killed Kol, about Bonnie who trapped them in Klaus' mansion. She thinks about Kol's death and she can't help but think about how wrong it thinks about everything that has happened that past two days, trapped in this house with Klaus. She doesn't even want to think about how it came to this, to think about how Klaus had griped her when Bonnie had locked him up in his mansion. It was stupid of her to think talking to him was a good idea, to come to his house after he had escaped the Gilbert home. Stupid little Caroline.

* * *

She wakes up and it is the middle of the night, she can tell by the moon shining through the window, by the stars, by the black sky, she can sense it. She is hungry and she closes her eyes, trying to hear Klaus in the house, trying to see if it's safe to go to the kitchen, trying to find out if Klaus is really going to hurt her. She hears his breathing, steady, away from her and she thinks it's safe, she thinks, _yeah, I should go to the kitchen_. She finds the kitchen instantly, the smell of blood so powerful in the room that it makes her fangs comes out and her veins to appear underneath her eyes. She takes a bag and wanders around the house, walking into Klaus' study. She had loved this room since the moment she laid her eyes on it. It is beautiful, all this paintings exposed, all this darkness, this beauty, this depth, it is overwhelming. She enters the room and smiles. She looks at the mess of drawings on the table, sees the bottles on the floor and lets her fingers wander through the drawings, catching one he has done recently.

She knows because she has seen the scene herself, it was two days ago, and it's Kol bursting in flames, a stake in his heart. He is looking at her, right at her soul, his eyes at screaming at her, '_why are you doing this to me? Why are you letting them hurt me? You are too late, this is wrong, I hate you_'. And she knows this is what Klaus has seen. She realizes a tear has fallen from her eye on the drawing and she gasps. He'll know she was there, she's screwed but after everything that has happened she does not care, he needs to know that someone thinks it was not right. That someone thinks killing Kol was the worst idea. That he did not deserve that. That Elena is guilty, that Bonnie is guilty, that Jeremy is guilty and that the balance has to be restored and that this is going to end in blood because they took a life, they took more than one because they killed the entire vampire line Kol had sired. One life for another, this is how it works. She lets the drawing fall on the table, lets her gaze wander, trying to think about something else.

She sees bottles of liquor on top of a locker with drawers, letting the blood bag on a table which is against the wall, she takes one of the bottles – she has already entered his lair, she can push a little more. She tastes it, whiskey. She tries to open a drawer but it is locked, she huffs and takes a gulp, putting the bottle down, she breaks the locker. She smiles at her victory and looks into the drawer. It's filled with drawings, some old, yellowed, some parchment. She takes one, it is Rebekah, laughing, eyes closed, head launched back, tears at the corner of her eyes. Without leaving the drawing, she takes another one and finds Elijah, concentrated on chess, finger crossed, a ghost of smile on his lips. She finds another with Kol and Elijah, staring in the same direction, smile on their faces, Kol's is a little crooked, like he is whispering something to his brother. Another one with Rebekah, a pout on her face and pleading eyes. One more with Kol, a glass in hand, an eyebrow raised. Another of Finn and Sage dancing, their eyes connected.

Soon, she is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, the bottle next to her knee, surrounded by drawings. And she sees his humanity here, what he has decided to keep away from her is in this piece, in this drawer, in the crook of Rebekah's smile, in Elijah's brown eyes, in Finn and Sage's linked hands, in the mischievous glint in Kol's eyes. Her friends killed Finn and Sage, her friends killed Kol, her friends are killing Klaus' humanity. Because Elena can't deal with being a vampire. All of them had to deal with it but Elena can't so she won't. It makes her sad and angry because Damon wanted to kill her just because she had been unfortunate enough to die. Like it was her fault, like she had asked to be a part of the supernatural world. She finds it unfair, she feels hopeless and she looks at the table where she knows Kol's drawing rests his eyes screaming at her, asking _why?_ and she wants to tell him _I don't know, Kol,I don't understand either_.

She huffs, takes another gulp and keeps digging into Klaus' memory, his humanity. And she sees centuries of laughter, of secrets, of love, of family and she thinks she can finally grasp what the Mikaelson are, were, or whatever. She is an only child and she can't understand what it means to have a sibling but just thinking about spending centuries with Elena and Bonnie and Stefan and losing them after all this time, she can't even think about it, she can't even begin to understand how hard it must be. Tears begin to appear on her eyes, thinking about all this pain, this sorrow, this endless ache.

She sees Kol sleeping, one hand under his head, his mouth slightly open. She sees a young boy with long hair, smiling, she doesn't know who he is, he can't be one of the Originals she has met because he doesn't look like one of them. It might be the brother Elena said they had lost when they were human. She can't remember his name. She sees Rebekah jumping on a bed, her hair so long, her smile so wide, her eyes closed so tight. She sees Elijah, with long hair, on a horse. She sees Rebekah again pouting, sitting on a chair with a beautiful dress, Kol behind her making grimaces and Elijah's back. She sees a ballroom with Kol and Rebekah whirling together and Elijah's profile. They all seems to be from the time when they were vampires but there is one that she thinks is from their time as humans because the unknown boy is with them. And for once they are all together.

On the drawing, there is Esther, smiling next to a fire, standing in a long dress, her gaze is on her daughter sitting at her feet, Kol is sitting with the unknown boy whispering to each other, smiling in a corner of the room. Elijah, Finn and Mikael are talking, sitting on a table at the opposite of the two boys. Here is his family, here is his humanity. His mother is dead, his father is dead, the unknown boy is dead, Finn is dead, Kol is dead. He lost all of them, only Rebekah and Elijah remain.

"Did you imagine?" she whispers. "Would you have made them, Esther, if you had known the misery you put them in? Would you have made the same mistake all over again just for the chance of not suffering any more death? If you had seen this future, would you had still killed your own children? Tell me, would you?"

She traces the face of the woman with the tip of her fingers, the loving smile on her face. The tears start falling on her cheeks and she lets the paper fall, taking her head in her hands. She is lost in this heap of memories and she sobs thinking about her own father._ If you had known Daddy, would you still have tried to kill me? Tell me, Daddy, do you still love the monster I am?_

She is pressed against the wall, his hand on her throat, his eyes on hers, full of anger.

"What did you think you were doing?" he screams.

She wants to answer but she finds nothing to say.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry".

She repeats, again and again and again and he lets her fall like a broken doll on the floor, a crumbled mess. She sobs in her hands and lets her tears fall and keeps repeating that she's sorry, she didn't know, she swears she didn't know. He is on his knees, facing her.

"You are not talking about your intrusion, are you?"

"I am talking about Kol, about how wrong we were, about how guilty we all are. I am so sorry, Klaus, so sorry. I didn't know".

And she is struck that here is the answer for all the mistakes all of them have made and keep making. _They didn't know_. How much it hurts, how they lived, who they are, who they were. They are children who want to play with adults but their mistakes cost lives, their mistakes hurt other people and nobody is going to erase what they did, nobody is going to forgive. Because they all are children playing and nobody is mature enough to forgive. Because they never admit their mistakes, because Elena is the queen of the children of Mystic Falls and she won't give up her desires and nobody is going to stop her because they are children and children just know how to throw a tantrum when they don't have what they want.

"What didn't you know? That I still have a humanity? That I loved my brother ? I showed you kindness, I showed you mercy, I showed you who I was and you still killed my brother".

He takes a gulp from the bottle.

"I didn't even know", she cries. "It's not fair, this drawings, it makes me see him so human, so full of life and thinking he's not here anymore, I just, I can't even understand what you're going through".

He is sitting next to her on the floor now, she sees he's about to talk but then, but his phone vibrates and she sees the fear in his eyes when he looks at the ID caller.

"Elijah?" he whispers in the phone.

He must know she would hear everything but he doesn't ask her to go. Her head falls softly on the wall, eyes closed. She tries to not make a sound.

"Niklaus. You called?"

"I have bad news, Elijah, like very bad".

She hears Elijah sigh in the phone. She opens her eyes a little and sees Klaus so fearful, so painfully fearful.

"What did you do?"

She finds it sad that Elijah is already thinking that it's something his brother did, more than him suffering.

"Kol is dead".

They hear nothing, not a sound, not his breathing, not hers, not a beating heart, nothing on the phone. There's silence everywhere, silence which should be cut by Kol, but Kol is dead and silence is everywhere.

"How?" Elijah breaths.

And she sees Klaus closing his eyes.

"He wanted to cut off the hunter's arm so nobody would find the cure, said it was dangerous, that we should fear Silas. But the doppelganger stole the white oak stake and killed him. I was at the door, Elijah, I saw everything and I couldn't do anything… I just-"

"Where are you?"

The question is urgent and Caroline wonders if Elijah is now worried for Klaus or for Mystic Fall's inhabitants.

"At the mansion, the bloody witch locked me in. She wants to kill me or desiccate me because she knows I'll hunt them down".

"Where is Rebekah?"

"Running after the bloody cure, I didn't talk to her. She won't talk to me anyways".

Klaus looks like a child now, talking that way about his sister.

"You call her, I'll in town tomorrow".

"Why don't you come now?"

"I have things to do, Niklaus, don't be a petulant child", his brother sighs.

She wants to laugh at Klaus' expression, he really looks like a child who has been scolded right now.

"Who are you with?"

Her eyes open wide, she was sure she hadn't made a sound, not even to breathe. How does he know? Klaus doesn't seem surprised by the question however.

"Caroline".

"Why is she still alive?"

Their eyes meet and she sees the same question in his eyes.

"She has nothing to do with this", he finally answers.

"And why is she staying with you?"

"She's trapped here too, Elijah. When are you going to arrive?"

"I'll text you, don't murder anybody before I come home. And talk to Rebekah".

Elijah hangs up and she notices that Klaus' eyes are still focused in hers. She sees how sad he looks but how the promise of his big brother's presence has made him less fearful, more confident.

"You don't have to stay here, I'll tidy up".

"Call your sister, I'll do it".

He looks at her with so many emotions she has to lower her gaze. Damn, she's falling.

"What do you want, traitor?"

Klaus rolls his eyes and she sees he has some difficulties to restrain himself. His eyes find hers and she manages to weakly smile.

"Can you sit somewhere?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Bekah, something happened to Kol".

There's a pause, a small silence and then they hear Rebekah take a deep breath.

"You're lying".

Her voice is small, hurt, childish. And Caroline thinks about the girl she saw on the drawings, the girl who had her head against her mother's knee, the girl who just lost her third brother.

"I'm so sorry, Bekah, I wish I was lying, I called Elijah, he's coming tomorrow".

They hear her sniff and Klaus' face is contorted in pain. It's his family, it's his own heart which is breaking along his sister's.

"Don't cry, Bekah, please. You need to be strong, we'll be together".

It breaks her heart, seeing him begging like that, seeing the powerful Niklaus Mikaelson begging his sister to stop crying like he would beg for his life.

"Where are you, Nik?"

"I'm locked up by the witch in the mansion, if you come, you'll be trapped too".

"I'll come, I won't enter the house but I just need to be there".

She breaths, then there's a silence and she hangs up and Klaus has already left the room. Caroline is alone with the drawings, putting them carefully in the drawer. Kol is dead, their family is broken and like magnet, they attract each other, the three remaining siblings of the Original Family. If her friends thought they would win by getting one of them killed, they were wrong, they just made them forgive each other. She hears a knock, and the sound of the front door opening. She sits back on the floor, the drawing of their human time in her hands. She lets her head fall back on the wall again and closes her eyes, listening.

"Nik".

It's more a sigh of relief than a real greeting.

"Bekah".

"What happened?"

"The Gilberts. I swear Bekah, I'll kill them both. And that witch too. I saw everything, where were you?"

"I was with Stefan, he wanted the dagger to use it on Kol and I gave it to him, I thought, maybe he wouldn't die if he was daggered so I gave him. I was too late, dancing with Stefan, laughing as my brother was killed".

Rebekah sniffs and Caroline realizes she's crying, She can hear it in the way she breathes, in the way it alters her voice.

"You didn't know, little sister".

It's silent now. Just the silence.

"Where is his body?"

"The Gilberts' house".

"I'll bury him".

"We'll do it together, us three. One of my useless hybrids will put it to safety. I wish I hadn't have come in this town for these stupid hybrids".

"It doesn't matter. Always and forever, Nik".

There is silence once again, then the sound of the wind and a door closing and then the silence swallows everything once again. Tomorrow though is another day.

* * *

**.**

**They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
.**

_Stars, Dead Hearts_

* * *

**Yeah, is there someone out there x) ? **

**I want to thank **Mickey** for letting a reviews and my Beta **to love is to be destroyed ** who works really fast and who is really awesome. Anyway, I'm waiting for your reaction ! Reviews, please ? :)**


End file.
